


Long Live the Queen

by l_obsidienne



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood, Drugs, F/M, Gratuituos cruelty, In which you never know who is madder, Mentions of Rape, Murder, Sociopathy, Violence, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_obsidienne/pseuds/l_obsidienne
Summary: The Queen wants the world as her kingdom.The Jester wants to wreak havoc and not be caught.How to set a playground for a madman?





	1. Chapter 1 – The Cliché

            “What a cliché” she whispered from the backseat towards her driver, offering him a warm smile. His eyes drifted towards the rearview mirror and he smiled the same, nodding. She shifted her view back outside – it was midnight, it was drizzling, and she was on her way to the docks to meet with someone not very good.

            “Next thing, Miss Vi, I just say you find yourself a dormant volcano and set up shop” the driver joked and took a left turn as the GPS device instructed, also calling out that they will reach their destination in five minutes.

            “It would suit me, would it not? I’ll have to buy you a helicopter, then, wouldn’t I?” she laughed. “How’s your wife, Andrew?”

            “Good! She’s set to give birth next week. Was about to ask if I can take some time off, after that? I mean, if everything goes well tonight.”

            “Of course! No, no, you take as much as you need, I can drive myself. A girl, wasn’t it? You take good care of her, Andrew.”

            “Aye, ma’am” He chuckled.

            The car soon reached two parallel lines of parked black SUV’s that bore a light gold crown sticker on their rear bumper. It slowed down when it reached halfway. Men in black suits, white shirts and black ties stepped out of each car and made a line to guide her path. Andrew opened the door to her side and offered her a hand to get up and as she did, her black heel touched the ground with a click and she got out of the car, smiling a thank you in Andrew’s direction. She stood 5 feet 10 inches tall, the heels adding to that. She put both hands in the pocket of her form fitting black slacks, took a deep breath and blinked her smile away, looking in front of her. She looked at the man who was waiting for her, he wore a tuxedo and was surrounded his goons, holding both of his palms on a cane right in front of him. She walked. Confidence was seaping through each of her pores and if she was afraid, no one could’ve known. Her step was quick as if she did not want to waste any precious second of her time. She reached out behind her and took out a Glock 18 in a dark metallic color, pointed it at two of the goons behind her rival. As she walked she shot two bullets and the men fell. Her men took out their weapons and pointed them towards the others – his men took didn’t even have time to take their own guns out when she reached the elegant man uncomfortably close, showing him the screen of a phone. He raised his hand and the men let their guns down as he looked at the screen.

______________

_             “I don’t care how much he is paying you, I’m doubling it. If I am to do this, I want men inside.” She was sitting at her mahogany desk, with her feet propped on it. _

_             “Miss, I like what you’re selling…” one of them said and looked at the other who nodded. They were scared, and it could be read on their faces, but faced with her wrath versus his – at least she paid more. _

_             “As long as you can guarantee our safety, I don’t see why not… it’s just good business, right?” they asked themselves and she pushed two contracts in front of them which they signed. _

_ ______________ _

__ __ “I don’t like rats. As easy I could buy them, someone else could’ve as well. We both know our enemy does not lack funds.” She spoke coldly as soon as the video was over, in her London accent and dropped the hand with her phone to her sides and the gun was back in its holster, at her lower back.

“My my… My, my, my!” He laughed with just a “ha”. “Pretty ruthless thing you are. Guess I should thank ya, huh? Getting rid of my garbage for me.” He grinned a silver grin and tilted his head from side to side, looking up at the rain. 

“My men are unbuyable, J. Loyalty.” She smirked, raising one hand to push a wet strand of her hair from her face. “But if they crossed me, they wouldn’t just taste lead. I’m just showing you how I do my business.”

The man grinned again, taking her hand and gallantly bowing to give it a kiss before turning a bit and raising his other hand towards the dock. She took small steps along with him as soon as his arm hooked behind hers.         

“We’re here to discuss just that, honey” his voice was husky as he spoke. And his men behind him were looking at hers – confident men, sitting perfectly straight. He turned back towards her and raised one hand close to her face, tensing his fingers as if he wanted his knuckles to pop and wrapped his hand around her throat. Her men immediately reached for their guns, in unison the safety’s clicked off. But her face was unhinged, no fear visible on her porcelain skin. He breathed through his nose audibly and leaned in to take in the scent of her perfume, feeling her steady pulse against his fingers. “Darlin’, darling, doll face! Girl like you running a crime den, you must be exactly what the doctor ordered.” His fingers tightened around her neck, but not for long because her hand gripped his wrist, twisted it and kneed him in the stomach, pushing his shoulders down until he laid on the wet ground and she straddled his lap, sitting straight on his lower stomach.

“Don’t push it, J.” She tilted her head to the side and ran her fingers through his green hair. He laughed. “Let’s talk what about what we came here to talk about. My clothes are wet and I cannot stand in the presence of your goons any much longer.”

“Ha! Ha! Ha!” His laughed filled the night air and echoed around them. “You… I like you. Business, fine. Let’s discuss business.” She was a strong woman. And the Joker was impressed. But he wouldn’t want to let her win so he did not wait for her to get up, but raised himself along with her and set her back on her feet.

It was a meeting one year in the waiting when the first negotiations started. She was the queen of money laundering businesses and a genius in cover-ups. She owned half of the corrupt policemen in the city and spilled enough blood to paint the city red. He was a drug lord and as far as he could think sanely, he needed her influence. And she needed his. The bat was getting closer to them both and he knew it. She was the first to make contact at the advice of her main consultant. He replied swiftly and spent the year corresponding and matching their data. They were finally ready for their first meeting. He insisted on it. They both knew they were crooks and honesty wasn’t a strong point, but she felt better about it if she actually shook hands with him. Seal it with a drink. A lot of their men died during the process and this was to be to their new alliance. An arranged marriage between the two crime lords of Gotham.

“You’ve seen my numbers. We share the profits. I don’t want you to make any move without me knowing and I’ll let you know of my every step.”

“Hmmm…” He nodded, smiling his tainted red lips at her and grabbed her hand with his, shaking it vigorously. “It’s a deal, babe. Now how about we go have a drink. Seal the deal. My club, my treat. I promise it’s not going to rain in there.”

She raised her elbow softly for him to take it and lead the way. He pursed his lips looking at her and took her arm, taking gallant steps towards his car, not even accepting her to look in the direction of her driver - when she tried to, he grabbed her chin and forced her face back to himself. She raised a hand to signal Andrew to go and he obeyed without a second thought. “Follow them” He said to one of the men who signaled two others and got in one of their SUV’s. She kept walking alongside the Joker who lead her right towards the passenger’s side of his private car and the doors slid upwards with a push of a button. She turned towards him and had her fingers on his cheek, feeling his skin before offering him a smile. “Have one of your men bring a dry shirt to the club, please.” Her tone was nice, but dominant and that left the Joker running his tongue over his teeth with his mouth closed but smiling towards her none-the-less and she could tell he was getting annoyed - it gave her a rush to mess with such a dangerous man and even though she had no ulterior motives other than business, she wanted him to know that she wasn’t a puppet for him to control and take advantage of as he wanted. He nodded towards one of the guard which was closer, got in the car, the doors closed, he switched the car in drive mode then one hand clasped around the steering wheel and the other right on her thigh with a squeeze. She propped her left shoulder on the backrest of her seat, body a bit to the side and she looked straight at him as he was driving. And he looked straight at her. Turbo activated, he pressed on the gas. 0.2 seconds lag until she was pushed in the seat by the speed and she grinned, closing her eyes. The drive towards the club was silent between the two. He still kept his hand on her mid-thigh, she still looked at him, intimidated.

      He lead her in the club by her arm and there was a path made for them to pass. Behind them, both of their bodyguards followed closely, but stopped right at the entrance to the VIP lounge, behind a curtain of Swarovski strands. When the Joker sat down, she sat down straight next to him and called for her guard who carried her briefcase that Andrew swiftly moved in the SUV right before he left. She handed him a manila folder and smiled, tapping her fingers on it.

“A token of good trust.” She smiled at him, waiting for him to read through the numbers and watched him relax, lean in the soft couch and hum to himself, running a finger over his lips.

“The perfect cover up…” He mumbled with a grin.

“I know you are pretty open about your activities, J, but this should get the bat off your tail until we figure out how to get rid of them. Can’t hurt to stay low for a while.”

“Don’t you just like controlling everything, darlin’” He spoke almost melodically towards her and closed the folder, letting it drop on the knee-high table in front of them. “But I should thank ya. There is so much havoc to be brought! The thought of chaos…” He grinned towards her then looked towards the curtain that separated his lounge from the rest of the purple-lit club. The two guards posted right at the entrance moved to the sides as a third one entered with a package and handed it to the Joker, leaving no second later. “You asked for a shirt?” He tilted his head and handed her the new crimson shirt, still in its original package.

She wasted no time in getting on her feet, discarding her soaked blazer somewhere on the floor and removing her own shirt next and revealing the wine colored, black lace seamed bra and her toned abdomen. The package that was holding the shirt was ripped in pieces and she slipped it on her, grateful that she had something dry on her skin. “Thank you. So kind of you, J”

“Aren’t you a teasing kitty-cat?” he shook his head, clicking his tongue three times. “Wonderful friendship, I tell ya! You. You I like. Welcome to our dysfunctional family! Ha! Ha! Ha!” He laughed standing up and raising his arms on each side, making a slow twirl. “Oooh, this will be great! Let’s drink, Lady Vi! To you, to me, to us!” He swooped his glass of Moet and drank it all in one sip, throwing it to the wall before he sat back down next to her, body close and gripping the woman’s chin. “Cross me… Dare to cross me, baby!”

“You don’t own me, J.” She leaned in and whispered against his lips then pulled away to sip from her glass. “I think we’re done here for the night. Joker” She bowed her chin and sat up, tugging a bit at the shirt. “I’ll see this returned.” then stepped away without a second glance, her men following her closely, leaving the Joker standing exactly as she found him, standing straight, hands folded on the top of his cane.

He spent another few hours at the club, drinking from the same bottle of champagne and looking around at the people that were dancing. He took his gun out and pointed it at a few from behind his window whispering a short “Bang!” when he found someone he did not particularly like but otherwise playing nice. That was until he finally got bored and walked to the elevator that would take him to the penthouse.

He walked in and slipped his shoes off, stepping barefoot between bullets that he had sprawled on the fluffy carpet, shrugging his tail coat off and letting it fall on the floor, his bow-tie following, making a trail of his clothes and accessories. He remained just in his slacks when he entered his bedroom, tattooed body on display for only himself. The room was large, it held a king sized bed, with two nightstands, a tall mirror and two armchairs with a small coffee table in the left corner, close to the window that took up the whole wall space, also serving as a door towards the terrace and pool. He looked around and inhaled the scent of his own private domain but stopped in his tracks and turned to the armchairs.

“Ya kept me waiting!” A voice spoke, mimicking his grave accent and clapped once so that the dim light turned on. Vi was standing next to the armchair in just her wine colored bra and matching panties, her elbow propped against her waist, finger extended and holding the crimson shirt that she borrowed from him. “I promised I’d return this.”

He just breathed audibly keeping a face as stoic as he could. He looked at her body from head to toe, memorizing it as if it was a blueprint, eyes fixing on certain points before he took large steps towards her, hand right under her rib cage and pushing her until she was hitting the wall, using the inertia to press himself against her frame and crash his lips on her. Her hand immediately went to the back of his neck and gripped at it, but soon letting it down, her hands lip against her sides as she let him take full control this time. “Another token of trust” she thought to herself as his hands moved from her hips, up her sides and to her back, racking nails against her skin and unhooking her bra from behind and almost ripping it away. His kiss was strong and almost seemed calculated, as was his hands on her, gripping on her hipbones and her ass then back at the top of her back. His lips never leaved hers and he was almost growling in the kiss, pulling back and looking at her, their lipstick blended together and staining both their faces. He laughed full heartedly, pulling away from her and raising his hands, looking at her and clicking his tongue. He brought his hands together and touched his lips with them, humming to himself as he took small steps back. He gave her one signal with his head and she walked towards him. His hands immediately went to her hips and hers on his shoulders, jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist and he carried her to his bed, crashing on top. His teeth were tugging at the skin of her neck, his nails were leaving red trails in their wake until they reached the elastic of her panties and he tugged it down. Her hands moved from his shoulder to his belt buckle and she yanked it open, plainly ripping the button of his trousers and unzipping them in a single move, fingers immediately slipping inside his boxers and earning herself a growl. Her breath was already hitching at how he expertly kissed parts of her neck and collarbone that she never knew were even sensitive. He only started leaving small bruises when she wrapped her fingers around him but it didn’t take him long to rip himself away from her and cup her face between his hands, staring right through her eyes. One hand went behind her head to grip in her hair, pressing their foreheads together and breathing against her lips.

It was with careful moves that she pushed down his trousers along with his boxers and slowly shifted herself further on the bed. The way he moved closer to her was almost snakelike and she had no idea how she was suddenly laying on her stomach and he was on top of her, inside of her, no clue when she even started moaning. One of his hands was around her neck, keeping her in place, the other gripping at her hipbone where she was sure she’ll have a bruise. Her own fingers were digging at his satin sheets, his teeth were tugging at the skin on her shoulder, trying to draw out blood by the force of it.     “J!” She called out, and he raised from his position and yanked her shoulder to flip her on her back, tugging her hips closer to him. He was back inside her, face showing a psychotic passion of owning her then and then, but his body brutal and losing the mathematical precision with which he analyzed her before. There wasn’t any pace or any pattern to his touches. He fucked her like a maniac, clawing, biting, sucking at her skin and she could only grip at his shoulders to keep herself steady. Her mind was a turmoil of sensations that blended together into a perfect synergy, her moans grew louder and she had no shame in showing him how he made her feel. When she climaxed, she tensed her body around him and gasped out his name only managing to antagonize him more. He growled in her ear like a rabid predator and finished on her stomach. It took him three heavy breaths to regain his composure and roll on his back with her on top, sitting up and wrapping one arm around her, the other going under his pillow.      

As soon as she regained her senses, her breath stopped when she felt the tip of a gun against her temple and his maniacal smile. She only allowed herself one moment of weakness and just another moment in which he could feel in control by sensing her fear. But she recovered quickly and put her hand on his, pressing the nozzle harder against her temple.

“You’re a crazy devil!” He laughed and fell back, his arms extended and letting the gun slip between his fingers, looking at her who was still straddling his lap. “My momma taught me different than to mess with the likes of you!” he mocked, closing his eyes and only opening them when he felt her tongue lick a rough trail on one of the lines forming an H on his tattoo on his chest. She then got up and pulled her panties over her bottom, finding her bra as well and wearing it, walking towards the door.

“I’ll expect a shipment next week. I’ll pick it up from your club. I might feel dancy.” And she walked out and towards the elevator, taking it down to the basement where she took the car that her men delivered while she was waiting. Still in her lingerie, she ran her hand from the trunk hood of her GT-R to the driver’s door, slipped in, and drove back to her own home.

Joker was still in the same position as when she left him and he looked straight at the ceiling. Then he grinned. And laughed.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa!”


	2. Chapter 2 – The Ownership

A week later, as promised, the Joker was sitting in his lounge, entertained by two girls who were kissing along his neck and jaw, giggling. If he enjoyed it, he didn’t show it, but rather stared at the entrance towards the lounge, waiting for her to show up. The briefcase with what she had ordered was sitting securely between two men, waiting to get picked up. When the guards at the entrance moved to the side, he groaned when he saw her driver instead of her and pushed the girls off him, lifting a gun in his direction.  
“Easy, Joker. She’s requesting you at the bar.” Andrew lifted his hands to show he was unarmed and he looked at the briefcase. “It’s that it? Can we leave it here until the issue at the bar is solved?”  
“Eaaasy Joker.” He mocked, but took his cane, gun back in his holster and pushed the Swarovski string curtain aside, grunting and mumbling to himself.  
***  
She walked in the club and went straight for the bar, her men positioning themselves close enough to observe her but far away not to intrude on her. She was a known name but not a known face and she loved it that way. Mostly because the opinions and compliments she received were honest and not made of fear. She wanted a drink before meeting with the Joker – she did not meet or talk with him since the night they spent together at his apartment.   
\--  
She drove herself back to the mansion and parked right in front of the double doors. Andrew was waiting with her coat and covered her almost naked body in it, taking her keys to later park the car in the garage.   
“He bruised your neck. Are you sure about this?” he asked concerned and she couldn’t help but give him a smile and a gentle pat on the cheek.  
“I appreciate your worry, Andrew, but I know what I’m doing. It will be easier for me to control him in what the future holds for our business if I give him a sense of control in the bedroom. Besides, he was surprisingly tame” She shrugged, walking with Andrew inside the house and going straight for the bar to pour herself a glass of whiskey, sipping from it.  
\--  
At the bar, Vi sat on a stool with her legs crossed, ordering a whiskey on the rocks from the bartender. As he nodded and turned to get her drink, he was stopped by a man who simply let him know to add it to his own tab. Vi raised an eyebrow at him, but he smiled and it made her smile as well. She let her clutch on the bar and turned her body towards him as he introduced himself as some name she already forgot and he began a casual conversation about the music in the club. She got bored from the second word and turned back to the bar, hoping he would get the hint, but he didn’t and soon after she finished her drink he bought her another and his hand was on his shoulder. She looked at one of her men who immediately turned and walked away, then moved back to him and smiled, setting her chin in her hand, simply waiting.  
It was visible out of the corner of her eyes when the dance-floor split in two and a man in a white shirt with an open bow-tie around his neck walked with his hands extended to his sides towards them. Vi turned to look at him with a wide grin which he returned once he saw her and the guy who she was with who’s face nearly cracked with fear at the sight of the one and only Joker.  
“J!” She smiled when he moved his left hand towards her and pointed his index in her direction, immediately moving it to him.  
“Who is this handsome fellow?” He asked in a melodic voice.  
“Oh, I forgot already. How rude of me since he bought me a few drinks, too.”  
“No no, Joker, please!” The unnamed spoke. “I didn’t know she was your lady, I’m sorry! She didn’t say anything, either!”  
The Joker hummed, running both of his hands on his cheeks and walked closer to the bar, raising one finger and grinning when he was presented with a drink. He sniffed at it and threw his head back with a smile, moving to sit right in front of her and use his free hand to stroke her cheek.   
“Oh, she’s not my lady.” He grinned and smashed the edge of the glass on the surface of the bar, using the sharp edge to stab him in the throat and watch him bleed with the most calm features anyone has ever seen him graced by. His hand still on Vi’s cheek, he moved away and took her hand, leading her gallantly back towards his lounge, leaning to whisper in her ear. “Was he bothering you, gorgeous?” She grinned and winked at him, reaching out her. He was not waiting for any response, but he smiled widely at her laughter and walked with her back to his couch, making sure she would sit right next to him, motioning to the briefcase. One of his men set it on the table and opened it in front of both of them and Vi leaned in to look at the three two inch wide cases filled with diamonds. She held one in her hands and opened it, taking one of the rocks between her index finger and thumb, holding it to the light to look at the cut and the way the light reflected inside it.  
“They’re gorgeous!” Vi noticed and set the rock back in its case and the case back in the briefcase, taking out a blue folder and fanning herself with it a bit when she gave it to the Joker. “Have your accountant look at it, but my numbers are good. Perfectly legal… all paperwork done. This should fund your experiments nicely without having any of the goodie goodie two shoes cops on your tail.”  
“Isn’t that just phenomenal!” He grinned and passed the folder to his men to be taken back. “I think this calls for a celebratory drink! I’m already liking working with you.” He leaned in, running his nose on her cheek and his hand from her knee to her thigh, but growled when he was interrupted by a voice calling out “Miss Vi!” She turned from the Joker and looked at Andrew, who was chewing on his cheek.  
“You’ve got the call? Go, Andrew! I shall see you in a while!” She nodded.  
“Miss Vi…”  
“No, no, don’t worry. I’m sure Mister J will make sure I’m well taken care of and returned safe to my home, right?” she asked towards the Joker and did not let him respond as she said again. “Go, Andrew”  
The driver left and the two were left alone in the lounge with their guards outside. He gripped the hair at the back of her head, humming to himself. “I didn’t get a call back? I felt like a cheap whore” He laughed in her ear and she got the hint, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his waist from the side.  
“Oh J, you missed me?” She chuckled, moving her chin on his shoulder. “Well I didn’t want to make you feel pressured you know? We’re business partners~” She ginned at him adorably which he noted was completely unlike her. “I was thinking… I want to leave some of my men with you.”  
“Oh? You’ve been thinking? Thinking, thinking thinking…” He muttered the word after that, moving his hand under her pencil skirt. “You know, sweets! I liked the things I’ve heard about you. Puts a smile on my face.” He flashed his silver grin, changing the subject as if it was the most useless piece of information. “Makes me like doing business with ya. A whole lotta business.”  
It was apparent to the Joker that in his madness and chaos, Vi was a pillar of self awarness with how she planned her every move. As intelligent as he was, he could tell that every touch and smile she moved her way had a different meaning, even the night she spent with him had an ulterior motive than just pleasure. He could tell that she was controlling him way more than he liked and in a way it angered him, but at the same time it was titillating for someone to not be afraid of him. The way she gave him full control to fuck her as he wished was just a game of hers to give him a false sense that he’s still the boss, when in fact, she played with fire.  
Vi was a young woman in an old game made by men and she was doing an amazing job at it. The Joker was unstable and his men feared him but there was more to his insanity that anyone knew about. His desire to bring a laugh to the crazy Harley Quinn made him step into some deep muds and get him in a lot of shit but ever since she moved on to Ivy he found he could focus more on his end goal. Granted, he had no idea what that was, but what he knew was that the Bat and various other criminal and lawful organizations were messing with him and with her helping, the chances of that happening were getting slimmer and gave him time to even think what that was. The Clown King of Gotham to wreak some sort of havoc and get richer while at it, but that only after he’s killed everyone that stepped in his way. And that meant Vi if she didn’t fall in his leash soon. But for now, he’d let her play her game and make him the pawn and test his limits. But for now, he enjoyed her. He has killed on a whim for her and it was messy and she liked it. “A game… maybe, a game” he thought to himself.  
“Titillating.” She smiled and gripped his jaw, forcing him to look at her. “J, it’s me and you now. So don’t get yourself in shit. I’ll leave some of my men with you.”  
Vi liked Joker’s hands on approach with things. He was right there with his crew on every heist they pulled, right in the line of fire. A sort of psychotic bravery that she found interesting about the man and that drew her in. As much as he was useful to her against her war against everyone else she was a queen in a game of chess and she wasn’t sure if he was an opponent or there with her. When it came to her, she wanted everyone out: the bat, the police, the other gangs. She wanted to be the utmost ruler of every gangbanger in Gotham, and after that, in the whole country. She wanted to be infamous and untouchable; a female mafiosa who could rival the Yakuza in influence and reach. And she would do it with Joker’s help and have him a king in her rule or a jester that danced to her will. Or strike him dead if he crossed her – but for now, she needed his help.  
She ran her fingers through his green hair again and pushed it back neatly, crossing her legs and capturing the hand that was still on her thigh in between them. Her hands then brushed his shoulders and fixed the collar of his shirt, running her finger over the splatter of blood on his chest.  
“A cigar, sweets, if you don’t mind.” He nodded towards the table where a mahogany box of Cuban figurado style cigars lay and she opened it, cut the cap off and placed it between his lips, lighting it afterwards. “There’s a couple undercover cops in the club.” He spoke with the cigar between his teeth and she grinned, wiping a smudge of lipstick off of the corner of his mouth.   
“Like a true gangster!” She grinned at him, looking at the monitors for the feed, where he pointed a man at a bar and another one sitting alone at the table, suddenly both of them being accosted by two different men and lead towards the lounge. She leaned in to pour two whiskeys, pushing them on the other side of the table. The two men were guided to sit right in front of the glasses and she leaned back against the backrest of the couch. Joker was leaning his elbows on his knees, one hand holding the cigarette to his mouth and the other spinning a finger in the air.  
“It’s been a hot minute since I’ve had cops in my club.” He spoke directly towards them, his eyes staring holes in their bodies. One of them was staring right back at him, the other was looking at the pair and was the first one to speak up.  
“Queen. Never thought I’d see you hanging around the likes of him. Weren’t you some sort of a high class low life?” He looked at Vi who was sipping from her drink and leaned in on the green haired man, moving one hand on his stomach and putting her chin on his shoulder.   
“J?” She asked simply and the Joker grabbed his gun and put a hole right behind his eyes, looking still at the man who was staring him down.  
The officer flinched when his partner was murdered right next to him.  
“Oh, no, no. I’m not gonna kill ya!” Joker spoke in a calm tone of voice and he turned towards Vi to remove her chin from his shoulder before getting up and crouching next to him. His hands went on the policeman’s knees and he looked up, clicking his tongue three times and tilting his head to the side. “No, no, don’t worry. You’ll live to tell the tale!” He got up and laughed raising his hands to his sides and bending his back, crying out. “The Joker and Queen Vi.” He rushed back and leaned over the officer who gulped, putting his hands on his shoulders. “The tale of how they’ve brought Gotham to its knees… But see…” He put his index fingers on his lips, tapping them a few times. “You don’t need your knees to tell the stories.” He moved away from the man that was now held down by two large goons and took the gun from where he left it on the table and handed it to Vi. “If you’d please, Your Majesty”.  
It didn’t take asking her twice. She took the gun and raised her hand, shooting twice and closed her eyes when he began screaming in pain, his kneecaps shattered and his cream trousers stained with blood. The two men holding him down lifted him up and took him away. Joker placed the bridge of his hands on his temples and inhaled deeply. “Leave us.” He spoke to the men surrounding them which immediately left after Vi gave her approval to her body guards as well. The Joker reached his hands out and gripped her neck, pushing her back in the wall. “We have. More rats.” He growled at her and she swallowed emptily, trying to catch a full breath as her trachea was constricted, pushing the nozzle of the gun in his stomach. He leaned in closer to her and let her go soon, raising his hands as if surrendering. Catching her breath, she leaned down a bit and brought her hand to her mouth to give a cough. The Joker was gripping his hair, shouting. He kicked the table away and turned back to Vi.  
“We. Have rats. More rats.” He shouted at her, punching the wall next to her head. “Someone told them specifically to come here tonight.” He pointed his finger in her face and moved a few steps away, breathing in and calming down. Vi has regained her composure and straightened her pencil skirt and button down, smoothing down her hair. She moved to her hand bag and took out a mirror and her lipstick, making sure everything was pristine.  
“We’ll take care of them, then. If we have informants to the police around, we’ll figure out who they are.”  
“Sweets, be careful!” He pointed his finger in her direction again.  
“Just us, J. None of our men involved.” She walked to him and grabbed his face in her hands, her voice almost whispered but harsh. “I’ve risked a lot to work with you, Joker. I’m putting my trust in you after only a few phone calls and a night of fucking. I’ve spent a year of my life looking over numbers and pros and cons and if we’re going to do this you’re going to trust me and work with me and we’ll clear all the rats in our ranks. ” Her breathing was heavy and her look stern. He gave her the same look right back, gripping her wrists.  
“Just us?” He asked her again and she nodded. “Me and you, sweets.” He turned his chin far to the side until it made a short cracking noise. He sat down on the couch and retook his discarded cigar, taking a smoke from it. How different she was from Harley. From talking on the phone to actually meeting her she was grounded and kept him in check every time she opened her damned mouth and he wanted to shoot her jaw straight off so she would stop talking anymore. But at the same time she was one step on the ladder that he needed to cross. It was easy to own Harley. He did not own her. And a partnership was difficult for him to understand when he was used to do what he wanted and have Harley follow him around blindly and only adding to his chaos. He didn’t have to break Vi to reach his goal of escaping Arkham, she offered her help on her own to make him King. Harley made him a criminal, when she left he became a gangster and Vi wanted to be number one. Of her own will. She still had her will. Something he wanted to own. “Strong woman such as yourself, Queen… I need you on my side. Just me and you on this one!”


	3. Chapter 3 – Purple Lamborghini

Four weeks since their partnership started officially and the papers were roaring about Gotham’s new threat, but nothing seemed to be happening. They’ve been front page material days on end with the story of the shot police officer. They kept printing and reprinting the same thing in different words. People began being scared for a few days but as much as the media hyped them up, the power duo seemed to not be doing anything.

            The police had no leads to investigate, the bat signal had no reason to shine. The titles in the media kept getting more and more dangerous to earn clicks and views and papers bought, but the clicks slowly stopped and the papers were slowly ignored. The media lost its credibility with having nothing to print except public events.

            “ _’Who knows when the two will strike? The Joker and the Queen have been working together for the past month and Gotham is preparing for probably the worst wave of crime in a while.’_ Are they getting ready, Joker?” Vi laughed while reading the paper, leaning against the large window of her office. She looked at the green haired man who was sitting on her executive chair, feet on the desk. He leaned in to flick a speck of dust off of his black oxford shoes and looked at her.

            “They are, baby.” He took a drag from his cigar and blew the smoke up slowly. “But those mean criminals aren’t doing anything” He mocked in a deeper voice, swung his feet off the desk and walked behind her, looking at the paper. “We should send them a better picture. Genius. You’re a genius! Everything is working. Step. By Step. By step.” He walked back in front of her taking the paper away and throwing it in the air to have the individual papers fall around them.

            “Well... time for havoc will come. But I want it to be perfect. No surprises.” She covered the distance to her desk and opened a drawer, taping on the surface of the desk. He followed her and looked inside the drawer, taking a stack of the cash inside and flipping through the edges. “From the diamonds.” She answered a yet unasked question. “But a few of it is missing.”

            When the Joker raised his eyebrows at her, she had her arms folded over her chest and was looking a him in return. He put the stack back in the desk and closed it, a grin as wide as he ever offered, taking a seat on the desk and raising her arms towards her. She walked between his legs and fixed a button that nearly escaped, smoothing out his shirt. His hands went to her hips and he tilted his head, humming and inhaling her perfume. “I will catch them and flail them” he grumbled against the skin of her neck right before his teeth took a bite at her skin, lips sucking at the patch to bruise it a soft shade of purple before pulling away. Vi’s hands went to his shoulders from his chest. She looked at him, his eyes were flickering murder and possession. He was a handsome man, elegant and poised since she met him but chaotic and unpredictable. She liked the state their relationship was in. No deeper feelings were shared between the two of them, she was aware of that and did not care for it to develop more. Planning murder, making money and having good sex was more than she actually expected from their partnership. They were the Clown King and Mafia Queen of Gotham and it was just as they have one discussed on the phone: an arranged marriage of crime.

            “Make a nice show for me, honey” She emphasized the last word, smoothing back his hair again. “Take me for a ride!” She raised her hands and took the pin out of her hair, letting it fall on her shoulders up to her waist. His hands gripped her ribcage and he lifted her up on his shoulder, grabbing his coat on his way out of the office. He only placed her down when he reached his car and she sat down in the white chair, ignoring the safety belt completely. He started the car, the tires screeched on the floor of the garage and sped out of her compound and towards the city, swerving through traffic. He laughed and she did the same. The roof retracted and hid in the trunk and she sat up in her seat, raising one hand in the air, hair blowing behind her. Neon lights under the car lit he asphalt and he shouted his maniacal laughter. He took a hard right, she almost got knocked down, but she recovered and laughed, looking at the buildings surrounding the street and waiting until the opportune moment to lean in and smooth his hair, chest close to the side of his face. His hand was around her waist, gripping tightly at her skin through the white fabric of her shirt. He took another hard left and she tried to keep herself grounded until the inertia faded. Vi sat back down, the roof came back up and Joker stirred the car away from the city towards the surrounding forests.

They stopped close to a cliff in a barely visited area and they got out of the car, laughing. He ran towards her and held an arm around her waist, holding her hand in the other and spinning her into a half waltz when he broke the hold to grab her face in his. “All is set and done!” he laughed towards the sky and only stopped when she leaned in to bite at his chin, grabbing his full attention. It worked – he returned his lips on her in a savage kiss spinning with her and walking back until her legs hit the car and they crashed on the hood. But he soon pulled away and flexed his fingers, going to the car and getting a bottle of wine from behind his seat. “Wine. For the plan. Champagne for the results.” He opened it, took a long swig and poured a strand from Vi’s bellybutton to her lips which she parted. The red wine tasted divine, his tongue licking it off her neck even better. Her buttons flew through the air when he yanked her shirt open and he whistled when he saw her black lace bra. Curiosity took over when he pulled on the zipper of her pencil skirt, she lifted her legs to help him and laid on his car. She had a high rise garter belt in black organza and tulle with matching panties. He pulled back to enjoy the view, making a rectangular out of his fingers to take in her image. “Careful now, I’ll imagine you’re dressing up like this for little old me”

“I did.” She said simply and reached out for the collar of his shirt, grabbing him close and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “I thought you deserve a prize, daddy.” He laughed to himself and had his hands glued to her body, his tongue soon finding the wine staining her skin and licked a trail from her stomach to her chest and pushed her bra upwards while he was at it, his metallic grill finding a nipple between them and toying with it.         

“You know I like it when you call me that. You’re doing this on purpose.” Words were spoken against her skin, teeth dug in the skin right on her ribcage, fingers gripped at her flesh and raked down her sides to her panties and on her thighs which he forced around his own waist. Ever the obedient when it came to him and affairs of the boudoir, she arched her back underneath his touch, closed her eyes and parted her lips to breathe as much as she could since she knew he would leave her breathless soon enough. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt skillfully and mewled at him to straighten his arms and have it slipped off his shoulders. No sooner than the fabric left his skin, his hands went back to her body, lips continuing to nip, bite and at times kiss all over her neck and chest, leaving marks and bruises. He pulled away to look at the map he formed on her skin and ran his fingers over it. “Get back in the car.” He growled and looked at her with his top lip twitching in anger.

“J?” Vi sat up from the hood of the car when the Joker gripped her jaw and guided her to the passenger’s seat.

“Back in the car!” He screamed and got back behind the wheel. Clothes were left there and he started the engine, shifted in drive mode and made a tight U turn, driving in complete silence until he reached Vi’s mansion. He stopped in front of the double door entrance reaching behind his seat for his suit jacket and dumping it in Vi’s lap.

As much as Joker was unpredictable he was never short of a gentleman when it came to his partner in crime and when Vi noticed his peculiar behavior she squinted at him and pursed her lips. Yet the best idea was to not push him as much as she wanted to slap him across his face. So she took the suit jacket and put it on her trying her best not to spit out venom his way. She got out of the car and slammed the door shut, waving her men away when they came for her. The Joker lingered in her driveway a while then drove off back towards the city and to his penthouse. He rushed up the stairs, pushing away everyone that stood in his way and slammed the door to his bathroom, splashing his face with cold water and looking at himself in the mirror. His trademark lipstick was smudged on his face, his eyeliner was beginning to drip down his eyes. He ran his hands through his green hair and licked over his lips, closing his eyes. His mind went back to Vi laying on the hood of his car with the bruise on the crook of her neck. She didn’t seem to mind and he wanted to own her and he marked her to show his possession but Vi was her own person and it was what made him want to work with her in the first place. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the time when he ran his fingers on her bruise and his vision unfocused from her face and he saw Harley. All sprawled out on the hood of the car, laughing and calling after him: “Play with me, Puddin’!” It got him angry and even when he recovered and saw that it was indeed Vi he couldn’t calm down. It has been a while since Harley was out of his life and she stopped haunting him – even with Vi being so different than her and not actually sharing any obsession over her, he couldn’t realize why that happened all of a sudden.

He grabbed his bottle of perfume and threw it at the window and went back in his bedroom. With a knife he had in his nightstand he cut in the mattress, ripping apart its cover, tearing at the sponge and throwing it all over the room. The pillows, the duvet, the nightstand, the poles at each corner of the bed were ripped, broken and hacked at, his curtains next, the windows broken with one of the armchair and having the glass fly everywhere.

Nobody really dared bothering him when he was in one of those moods and only when the noise stopped did his most trusted man push the door aside and looked at the joker laying on the floor amongst shards of glass, feathers and sponge, laughing maniacally, every piece of art on the walls torn apart and replaced with “HaHaHa!’s in red and black. His mind played flashes of Harley messing up his hair. Of Vi shooting the police officer’s knee caps. Of Harley ripping off his shirt. Of Vi walking with confidence towards him and shooting two of his men who proved disloyal. Of Harley-… of Vi, smoothing down his shirt. Of Vi fixing his button. Of Vi wiping the smudged lipstick, pushing his hair back. Of Vi leaning on him when the other policeman offended her. His brain was a whirlpool of chaos and was gravitating towards a center. He opened his eyes and inhaled deeply, sitting up and looking around him. If Harley were here, she’d try to keep smashing stuff and laugh. If Vi were here, she’d bring a bottle of fine wine, smile  and share it with him without saying a word. And he remembered about a week or so, was it, when they began to suspect who sold them out he went on a rampage in his VIP lounge and everyone left. She waited until he was done and hugged him from behind with a warm smile, lighting his cigarette. And it made sense to him now where the chaos whirlwind in his mind gravitated to. She celebrated his madness instead of sharing it. And as cool and collected she was, almost emotionless in whatever she was doing instead of calming him down whenever he went off board, she embraced it and was showing the insane part of her that was showing when only the two of them remained in a room.

“Get her on the phone” He spoke with his eyes closing, laying back down but having his hands up to reach for the device once the man in the door was ready. The number was dialed and a posh “Hello?” was heard from the speaker as the man passed the cellphone to the Joker. He only let a guttural growl as Vi spoke again in her characteristic calmness. “What the fuck was that, J?”

“I own your insanity” he whispered in the receiver and breathed, grinning slowly to himself and listening to her breath until she finally let out a little giggle. “You’re calculated. Precise and sure of yourself. And you’re an emotionless sociopath and the only thing that makes your heart beat is when I am in my element. But you let me go mad and you embrace me for it. Queen… That part of you is mine” 

She wasn’t sure if he was warning her, informing her or threatening her with his words but she did know it was true. And the only words she spoke before he gave a chuckle and hung up were “Just you and me, J.”

She hung up the phone on her end as well and slipped it to Andrew, loading he gun and walking towards the man in the chair. She stood in front of him in her black office dress one arm folded against her, hand under her opposite arm which was holding the gun loosely. The man looked at her with frightened eyes, shouting from under the scarf that tied his mouth shut trying to beg for mercy. His hands were tied behind his back, feet tied to opposite chair legs.

“Oh you can grumble as loud as you want.” She shook her head, annoyed and circled him in small steps, her heels clicking loudly with each step she took. Vi leaned in to speak right close to his ear and tilted her head to the side. “You see… I got what I wanted from you. And I did promise J it was just him and me, didn’t I?” She chuckled and stood back up, raising up the hand with which she held the gun and shooting one bullet right at his temple, splattering blood on the floor on the other side of him. “Dump him in the bay” She took a handkerchief and wiped the gun powder off the gun and placed it on the table before she walked out of the warehouse, Andrew following her and holding the door open for her once they reached the car.

“Ruthless, miss Vi. Who was he again?” Andrew asked, engaging in conversation as they usually would when he would drive her around Gotham.

“Well, my dearest Andrew, this is unfortunately on a need to know basis and you do not need to know, trust me.” She smiled, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the cooler embed in the back door of their limousine, pouring a glass for herself. “Actually, as much as I adore your return, I’m afraid I must ask you to stay away for a while.”

“You sure, Miss? He looked in the rearview mirror to look at her as she sipped from her glass, nodding soon after.

“I’m afraid I am. There are some things I need to take care of myself. Our business is blooming and I’m venturing into something new with our new alliance and I must test the waters, first.” She smiled at him. “Your child… is much more important than this.”

“Miss Vi… You know I do-“

“Hush now. If you’ll check your bank account you will notice you have enough money to live a carefree life. When your daughter is of age she will get all her education paid for. Your loyalty was unspeakably valuable to me.”

“Miss Vi, you didn’t need to.” He spoke with a shaky voice and she smiled at him.

“I don’t need to but I want to. Keep your daughter away from this world and be safe.” Her voice cracked as well. They have been friends for a long while and she owed him more than just her life. He was not just a driver, he was her close assistant and most trusted man. And now she was ready to let him go for the sake of someone innocent. “And anything you need. Anything, Andrew. Protection, money, fake identification, lawyers… call me.” Once they exited the car, she hugged him and smiled. “The Cadillac is yours. Take it and leave this place.” She smiled, patting his shoulder.

“If you’ve ever wondered why all your men are loyal, Queen… it’s because you’re the nicest sociopath ever.” He laughed along with her and nodded, leaving the keys to the limousine with her and heading towards the garage. She walked towards the double doors and her men smiled at her, bowing their heads.

“At ease, darlings” She smiled and they closed the doors behind her.


	4. Chapter 4 – Headline

_‘… they were spotted cruising through Gotham City in the Joker’s car being quite close to eachother. Pictures surfaced of the two even being intimate on the hood of the vehicle. This could explain the lack of criminal activity from the two in the past few weeks since it seems they were mostly busy with eachother…’_

The newscaster read her prompter with the pictures of them behind her and Vi laughed from her seat on the couch. A newspaper fell on the coffee table right in front of her and his voice sounded as he read the headlines. “Joker replaces Quin for Queen”, and another paper fell in front of her. “Queen Vi smiling wide in the Clown Prince’s arms” and another. “Too busy kissing – is Gotham safe?” And he dropped next to her, bringing her in for a strong kiss. “How do you do it?”

            “You do crazy well. I do planning” She grinned and turned to back to the television when a new piece of news started.”

            ‘ _This just in. Mathew Lesbon, a known photographer for the Gotham Gazette was found dead in the local bay waters. The police is currently investigating the circumstances that lead to him being shot in the head. So far there are no leads as to who might have done it but it is suspected that the Joker and Queen Vi might have something to do with it. Mathew left behind a wife and was the photographer that caught the famous picture of the two crime lords cruising through Gotham City.”_

The Joker looked at Vi with a curious gaze and she looked right back and shrugged. “What? I couldn’t trust him not to run his damn mouth.” She replied with a shrug and filled both of their glasses again, using her fingers to put two ice-cubes in each and handing one to him. “I hate leaving loose ends, especially unpredictable ones like a photographer I just hired to take a picture of my breasts on your face”       

            One of the many things she liked doing was making sure his outfit always looked pristine. He was a man that cared about his appearance a lot. This time it was his sleeves that she took care to roll up right under his elbow. He sipped gravely from his whiskey, catching her hand in his and bringing it to the nape of his neck. He leaned in her touch shamelessly asking for her attention before he found the crook of her neck and shoulder, still bruised from yesterday and rested his head there, breathing in her perfume. “So you shot him.” His hand mimicked a gun and pressed the tip of his index finger at her temple. “And dumped him in the bay.”

            “That is pretty much how it went.” Her fingers rubbed gently at the skin on the nape of his neck and her eyes fell on the newspapers and the titles on the first page. “Does that not bother you?” She asked, curious of a reaction rather than an honest answer. She was surprised when all she got was a light chuckle and him raising his head from her shoulder and looking at her.

            “Should bother you since you’re the one they’re calling ‘a replacement’” He slowly opened his mouth in a grin and got up, swaying his head from side to side as if it was dancing to a tango of its own madness and looked at her, remaining still. “No.” he said and pointed his finger at her. “Harley Quin! My adorable pet…” He made a show of bowing and it made Vi want to look behind her in case she was actually there. “Was it a hard loss, yes.” It was a pleasure watching him act out his monologue and she leaned back in the backrest of the sofa she was sitting on, reaching out to take his cigar from the ashtray and take a long drag from it. “It took me a while to get over her. It took a few lives to get over that bitch leaving.” He sipped gravely from his glass and leaned his hands on the coffee table, staring her right in the eyes. “But I’ve become much the predictable low life thug and I seemed to run in the Bat more times than I would’ve liked and I was not always prepared.” He let himself fall next to her on the couch and she pressed the cigar next to his lips for him to take a long draw, speaking with the smoke coming from his mouth. “Fast forward to a few years later, I was waiting in the rain and this crazy bitch comes on high heels and shoots two of my men, puts me in my place and it’s … good.” He grinned again tapping his temple, changing the tone of voice when he began to speak again and ran a gentle hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. “Chaos… I like my chaos and my madness but you clawed through it and you control it and my mind has a hard time adjusting to it. It didn’t take me long to break Harley and I thought I could do the same with you but I couldn’t and I’ve spoken to you for over a year and known your body for a month and my mind is shattered and I want to bring havoc and destruction and I want you to be there when I’m done and fix my collar and dust my shoulders and I want to dedicate it to all… to you.” It was the most eloquent she ever heard him, the longest he spoke to her without laughing or changing the subject and interrupting him was not on her to do list. He ran his thumb on her cheekbone and whispered slowly. “Queen Victoria. My revered partner.”

            The moment seemed to last forever. A nerve racking, scary moment of the Joker’s sanity that sent shivers down her spine. She never believed the Joker was less than smart, more like unstable and it was something she accepted and never planned on changing about him. The Joker didn’t mind the situation he was in because he felt stronger with her support, with her army of men and with her carefully planned escape routes that proved efficient. As much as the media was hung on them killing and murdering and robbing nothing of what they have done actually transpired to the public yet. Vi was setting up the perfect playground for the Joker and he knew he was used and didn’t mind considering their common objective. He could do whatever he wanted and get away with it and get himself ready to do it again and again as long as he promised to let her plan everything first. And she got the benefits of a guardian demon who helped take care of everyone that bothered her in a much more interesting fashion.

            In truth, she was bored. Careful and thorough planning, clean murders, perfect cover ups were her thing. She only started being known as a criminal because she wanted it and craved the fear of others. Queen Vi became a name and a symbol for ruthlessness and cruelty. With her calculations she could’ve probably reached her goal on her own, cleanly, by the time she was maybe sixty but it would have been too late for her liking. And the Joker was right. She was an emotionless sociopath and the only thing that made her heart beat faster was his madness. He did own her insanity and was nurturing it and keeping it alive and with each day that passed, with each hour getting closer to finally release his rage to the world she felt more and more alive. He bloomed in her precise hands and she reveled in his hedonistic touch.

            “J…” Her eyes were closed and her forehead leaned on him. The calmness and silence were making her shiver, scared. She felt nothing when he had his hand on her throat or when he pushed a gun to her temple but now, with his calm breathing on her lips, his hand on her cheek she felt petrified.

            “Frost and his men have something that I want.” He whispered and ran his nose on her cheek, to her ear. “Dress up. Come play with me.” He pulled back and grinned at her, standing in front of her and reaching out his hand. She took it and got up leading him to her bedroom and walk-in closet. Fingers were running down the cascades of elegant and sharp clothing as he stood in the doorway and waited for her, eyes glued to her body as she changed in tight black jeans with a newly unboxed pair of Louboutin Mary Janes and a dark red dress shirt, hair up in a ponytail. She topped it off with her gun holster vest with her favorite Glock 18’s. She walked towards him, her hands on the sides of his waist and he wrapped his arm around her, walking out, back to his car. “Come on, baby. Let’s give them a headline.”

            She was unsure of it, but stopped her men when they wanted to follow deciding to herself it was better to just let herself in the Joker’s hands for this. He drove like he was getting chased by helicopters and soon enough was joined by a white van who burst through the doors of the warehouse, the Joker following. Men in animal masks got out of the van and started shooting their AR’s at everybody in sight. The Joker looked at Vi and nodded as soon as she did – they both got out of the car and he started laughing, moving his hands around like he was conducting the grand opera. A bullet missed his ear by just a little bit and when he felt the wind from it he snapped back in reality and grabbed a riffle from one of his men that was lying on the ground. He began shooting in every direction and Vi had to roll on the floor to not catch a few rounds. The bullets stopped flying when Frost’s men were on their knees with their hands up, guns on the floor. The Joker clapped dramatically, laughed and walked to the table where, before the shooting happened, Frost was busy analyzing some vials. He looked at them and grinned walking to Vi with them and shaking one gently in front of her. “Break one of these and we can catch Batsy.” He laughed with a loud “Ha. Not even his gas-masks can filter these babies! Because it won’t turn to gas, you see. Nanites!”

            Vi grinned and cupped his cheeks, pressing her lips on his. She turned her back to press it against her chest and held his hand up to look more at the vial. “How come Frost got his hands on these?”

            “I don’t care but they’re ours, now.” He smiled, running his lips on her temple and looking at the man who was kneeling and bleeding out of his shoulder. He breathed in the scent of Vi’s hair and turned with her about 90 degrees pointing at two of his men who were just pulling a stencil off the wall which they had painted, in black and gold. “Ha!Ha!Ha” and a crown going around it. “Long live the Queen!” The Joker yelled behind Vi with his hands in the air and she turned at him, grabbing his collar and smiling widely.

            The drive to his more secluded hideout was too long. When they got there, as soon as she got out of the car he went behind her and pressed his chest against her back, arms wrapped tightly around her waist as he led her to the entrance and waited until the van stopped and his men opened the doors, dragging a few of Frost’s miscreants and having them all lined up and kneeling on the concrete ground. Joker stepped away and went to look at each of them, lips pursed and swallowing emptily, taking the crowbar that a man in a rabbit mask offered him. Vi was standing in the same spot, biting her lips at seeing the Joker in his element and smashing one of their heads with his improvised weapon, calling out a golf term. She had to let out a laugh but then sighed when some blood splattered on her shirt and face which she wiped off with the back of her hand.

            “You won’t get away with this, Clown! You or your bitch” One of them yelled. “Frost will get you!” and signed his death sentence once he spat at the Joker whose face now read pure anger. But it wasn’t him the one who delivered the blow. Vi walked to him and kicked him under his chin, making him fall on his back. In the next second she was straddling him and held him by the neck of his shirt, punching his face over and over again. She didn’t stop even when the man stopped struggling and she felt his skull be mush under her blows. It even made the Joker flinch to see her like that. When she was finally pleased she got up and wiped her face that was now fully red with the other’s blood, looking at the three remaining men.

            “Be careful what you say next.” She spoke, her chest raising up and down. “because I will make sure that no one in the world would be able to identify your fucking bodies” The last three words she shouted. “You have nothing. You are nothing. Low tier thugs trying to scrape a living and you dare speak like that to royalty.” She pushed her hair back, regaining her composure and smoothing her shirt, wiping the blood from her hand on her jeans. “I apologize. I got flustered.” She took the few steps to reach the Joker who grinned at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Burn them.” She looked at Joker’s men who just stared at her through their animal masks. “Burn them!” She shouted and moved back, getting out of the warehouse and back to the car which she leaned her hand on, head lowered and trying to catch her breath.

            “What are you waiting for, do what she says. Then dump what’s left on the Gotham Bridge.” She heard the Joker tell them before she felt his chest against her back, holding her from behind with his tongue running from the crook of her shoulder up to her earlobe. “I didn’t know you had that in you.” He whispered hoarsely, his metallic teeth biting at her jaw. “I knew you were a timebomb. I could hear you tick.” And his finger went to her forehead, tapping with each word. “Tick… tick… tick… Boom!” He pressed her against the car chuckling but then he stopped when she was unresponsive to his touch. He pulled her away and looked at the stain of blood on the car that was more than just a smudge that could’ve transferred from her shirt. She was pale and her breathing hitched and when he turned her around, she fell against the car and then to slid to the ground. He ripped the shirt off her and screamed loudly to the air when he saw a bullet hole in the region of her liver. He moved two steps away and clawed at his own face, staining himself with a mixture of her blood and the guy she pummeled to death then had her in the car and drove as fast as he could to her mansion. He carried her like a bride and she was limp in his arms. Her men saw her and immediately rushed to the Joker to remove her from his arms but he let no one touch her. “Where’s your medic?” He asked in a rush and walked with her, carrying her to the medical wing of her own house. He decided to make a mental note of her thorough planning of keeping a doctor there at all time to care for her injured men. With her on the hospital bed, he sat in the same room, in a corner, on the floor, gripping his knees and muttering to himself irrelevant words. His eyes were fixed on the doctor that was currently operating, on the nurse that held all the tools and on the monitor who was showing the weak heartbeat of his partner. He held his head in his hands and tried not to scream in anger, not to laugh and not to kill the doctor who was not miraculously healing her.       

            “I own your insanity, I own your insanity” He kept whispering to himself. “Long live the Queen. Long live my queen. Victoria…” He stopped and closed his eyes and stood like that not even he knew how long. He only opened them when the doctor’s shaky voice called for him.

            “Mister Joker… Sir?” He was crouched down next to him and Joker lunged for him and grabbed his throat, getting to his feet and bringing the medic along with him. “M-m-ister J-Joker!” the doctor choked on his words for a second but the green haired man finally released him. He took a deep breath standing up straight when he saw the gun pointed right in his directions. “N-No need. Please. Put the gun down.” He begged and had his hands in the air.

            “Is she alive?” He only asked, not lowering the gun with even an inch.

            “She is! She is.” The doctor spoke, taking a step back if only to back away a bit from the Joker. “The bullet didn’t hit any major organs. It went in and out…” He gulped. “Please, Mister Joker!”

            The Joker was pleased with the answer he received. And looked upon her dormant face, letting the gun down and setting his hand on her forehead.

            “She lost a lot of blood... She’ll be out cold for a while, but she’ll be ok.”

            **

            He spent the night in her bedroom, thinking to himself and waiting for the guard to call him as soon as she woke up. Barely managing to get any sleep, he flicked through channels of the television until something he saw on the screen made him stop. The headline “The Queen is dead” was written in bold black letters over a yellow background signaling “Breaking News”. There was a badly shot video of him ripping off her shirt and screaming when he noticed her wound. The newscaster then went on to talk about the burned bodies and the massacre at a different warehouse.

            “Good… this could be very good…” He chuckled to himself, turning on the TV and laying back on Vi’s bed. The chuckle turned into a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this much sooner than intended because a lot of people are reading and I am so excited! I am rusty with writing and I'm just getting started again..


	5. Chapter 5 – Long Live the Queen

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw her ceiling and blinked rapidly. She tried to get up, but a sharp pain in her side made her stop. She was in her bed, she knew at least that. Surrounded by the softest of pillows, dressed in a crimson nightgown. She looked to her left and right and saw the Joker, standing, statuesque, his black jeans hanging off of his hips, his torso bare and showing his tattoos. He was looking at her, one arm folded across his chest, the other brought to his lips until he saw her move and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge and running his fingers on the side of her face, pushing away strands of hair.

            “What happened, J?” her hand went to his and held it against her cheek. “Last thing I remember is driving to your warehouse.”

            “You got shot. And we got to witness the wonders of adrenaline.” He grinned wide and got up, going to the windows to pull the blinds and let the moonlight in, turning off the light from the lamp instead. He circled the bed to climb next to her left side, laying gently. Her hand immediately moved to his stomach and she remained quiet as he told her in great detail what had happened, paying special attention to perfectly reiterate the way she turned a man’s skull to shards of bone by punching him repeatedly.  

            “But we made headlines, sweets.” He grinned, muscles tensing under her touch and he kissed the top of her head. “They all think you’re dead.” He ended, leaning in to bury his nose in her hair as she grinned. He could swear he could hear the wheels turning in her head on how this new little detail could be a perfect part of her plan and he let her like that, remaining silent. Her hand was still on his stomach, laying still. She hissed in pain a bit when she tried to move closer to him and he looked at her. “You’ll li-…”

            “J.” She interrupted him and he looked at her with raised eyebrows. “Shut the fuck up.” She saw the beginning of a metallic grin and flung her arms around his neck bringing him down in a rough kiss to which he responded eagerly. It was her time to hear the wheels turning in his head when his hands went straight for her hip with mathematic precision, the bridge of his palm colliding with her hip-bone and keeping her pressed in the soft pillows underneath them. Another wince escaped her – the wound was still fresh, but she loved that the Joker didn’t seem to care much when his lips moved to her jawline and rested a while on her neck, nipping and biting at it as he always had.          

            He moved on top of her, his knees between her legs and he propped himself up by his hands, looking at her face. She looked at him back, eyes shining in the moonlight, reflecting it like they could absorb all the light in the world and bring everlasting darkness. His lips red, his teeth shining, his green hair that was once slicked back was now falling and framing his face. He looked like a demon to her and damn it he made her feel like she was possessed every time he laid his hands on her. She ignored the sharp pain in her side when she raised up a bit for another kiss, her left leg moving around his waist and having her calf rest against his ass, one arm wrapped around his neck as the other was following the dip in his spine. He kissed her like her kiss was the last thing he wished for before facing the chair. It was almost painful the way his lips crashed on hers, teeth colliding with hers, hands grabbing at her hips and her ribcage, then down to her waist and she groaned when he squeezed too close to the bullet wound. She didn’t think he cared, but he did move his hands away, just to tug at the top of her night gown and found new toys to fumble with. Her back arched under his touch on her breasts, lips finding a nipple to suck and bite on before getting bored and moving away, down her stomach, lifting her nightgown to expose her flesh and licking right over her bellybutton. She blinked up and looked at him through her lashes as his lips travelled lower and pressed butterfly kisses on her thigh.

            And she cursed. She cursed at the sensation of him between her legs and how weak it made her feel when he had his hands on her. With it having started so it would be easier for him to control him, she turned into putty in his hands whenever they were alone. Her hips raised slightly just enough so he could bare her, tongue pressing between her folds. Her back arched slightly, breath caught in her throat. His tongue worked magic against her, pressing and pushing at just the right places before moving inside her. Vi’s moans were bliss to his ears and everything he had done so far was to earn himself a symphony of her voice. “J..” She called at his name, her hand gripping at his bright green hair. Her hips moved on his own to grind against his lips, but he forced them back down and slowed down on purpose. “J, please…” She groaned. “Fuck!” Her skin was glistening with a thin layer of sweat and she let out the sharpest moan yet when she felt her blood boiling and a pressure on her chest that kept her from breathing. She gripped at his arm and dug her nails deep in his skin, back arching upwards and then falling back on the pillows, groaning in pain. But he didn’t stop there, his lips moving up her stomach, up her chest and to her neck, biting at it. Vi’s hands ripped his belt open and yanked it apart, pushing the jeans down his hips along with his boxers and he wasted no time in pushing inside her. He was rock hard and she loved him desperate for her like that, arms around his shoulders, one leg around his waist, making incoherent sounds every time he pushed in. The stretch felt amazing, his hands on her felt even better, gripping at her skin and yanking her closer and closer to his body so much that she felt like she was melting in his skin.

            “J…” She called in his ear and it made him growl. “J, f-fuck!” She called again and he silenced her with kisses – as much as he yearned for her moans they were only serving to push him over the edge. His hand held down her hips the other slipping under her neck. It was a scream against his lips and her body tensing against him that was the final push and he threw every bit of self control he had – if it could be called that way – and had his release inside her. Her arms loosened their grip and she held him gently, he laid on his side next to her, the whine she let out when he pulled out of her being the center of his universe. No word was spoken between them, he just listened to her breathe and wince from the pain in her side.

            Then she cursed at herself and her brain going straight to the moment when he freaked out on her. She leaned on her elbows with a wince and bit her lip when his tongue licked a trail over her panties. “It was Harley, wasn’t it?” She asked it and immediately regretted it. She has never seen him look so angry and she yelped when he grabbed her jawline and slammed her head in the pillows.

            “Don’t say that name. Don’t you ever say that name!” His hand was covering her mouth and his fingers dug into her cheeks. She gripped at the sheets and tried to move her legs to crawl away from him, but his hands pressed on her stomach and she screamed against his palm in pain. “See what you’re making me do?” He tilted his head and she closed her eyes, trying to breathe. Tears formed at her eyes in pain and she felt warm blood escaping from under her wound cover. He removed both hands and sat up on his knees besides her. His hands were lifted and she looked at him. Naked, toned torso, and those demonic, angry eyes – it was the most frightening, most horrifying most gorgeous sight she’s ever seen and she groaned in pain when she sat up, reaching her hands to his waist.

            “I’m sorry.” She gasped, her head on his chest, blowing air through her lips in pain. His hands cupped her cheeks and his expression softened – she couldn’t believe how much scarier he was in that way. He grinned and pulled her into another kiss, pushing her down on her back and moving to lay on his side next to her. “I shouldn’t have reminded you.”

            “You’re bleeding.” He growled, lifting her wound dressing and reaching for his phone to dial the doctor’s number. He didn’t need to wait long until he answered, his voice obviously sleepy but – when the Joker calls, you answer. “She’s bleeding.” He grumbled and hung up, reaching out to pull her nightgown back on her breasts and panties on, barely remembering to pull his own jeans back on.

            There was a knock on the door and the Joker opened. The doctor looked at him and gulped, walking in and feeling eyes burning in the back of his head as he sat down next to Vi and removed the wound dressing completely. “Did anything happen, Miss Vi?” he set his bag next to them, taking out saline and some cotton balls to clean the bleeding. “Your stitching snapped open.”  
            “Nothing happened, Doctor.” She smiled at him. “I guess I just moved badly in my sleep”.

            He nodded, trying to finish cleaning the wound and taking a needle and surgical thread. “I’ll have to stitch you back up.” He looked at her and she knew he could notice Joker’s lipstick on her neck but he didn’t say anything about it. He waited for her nod before he tugged at the broken thread to remove it. She bit on her lip but didn’t say a word, even when he began sewing her wound up again. With clean dressing, he gave her a look that told her to stay nice and left, gulping a bit when the Joker stared at him as he closed the door.

 **

            Walking in a crutch was nothing Vi was not used to. Broken bones or gunshot wounds were something very familiar to her. The Joker forbid her to actually do anything other than office work and she found it both adorable and annoying at the same time. It is definitely not how she imagined her partnership with him to evolve.

            She was sitting on the couch, looking at an old movie that she watched probably around twenty times already. The Joker left after a few days spending with her and he was probably at his club or something. About two weeks later, she was feeling better, but she had to admit that the vacation was welcome, especially since she had someone she trusted to continue the business.

            Funny how things went from the first time they met. Her plan was simple. Make business with the Joker at any cost, fuck him to keep him in check. Create his biggest playground, catch the Bat, get the police to leave them both alone and take over the world. But for the first time in her life, it didn’t quite go as she planned. Playing with the Joker was amusing and thrilling. Making him kill for her for the first time was a wonderful sight. The sex was good, the violence even better. And as different as they were in conducting business, they seemed to synchronize perfectly.

            She stepped away from the couch and grabbed her crutch, cursing to herself that she still had a small limp while walking due to the added pressure to her side. She pressed on the screen of her phone to check any notifications, swiping through the press titles and closing the screen before going to look in the mirror. She was wearing yoga pants and a sports bra. She was alone in her room and the Joker was doing an adventure of sorts that he told her about but she was too medicated to pay attention – so she did not need to actually dress up. She took the wound dressing off – the wound was scabbing and almost healed. She had a second of amusement as he ran her finger between three wounds, making almost a perfect 90 degrees angle triangle.

            Her amusement was short lived since her phone started ringing. She noticed it was Jeffrey, one of the men she left with the Joker. She answered with a “Hello” and her eyes widened when Jeffrey’s voice told her what was going on.

            **

            The day should have been simple. He drove to his warehouse along with five or six men to just have things packed and ready for pick up. A simple transaction of pure heroin – give the boxes, receive the money and go back to Vi’s place for an amazing night with champagne, raw sex and hearing her life story – she promised him she’d tell him how she get where she was. But things did not go that easy.

            Gunshots started as soon as the doors were open and a few men closed and blocked the door. The Joker was trapped inside along with his men and luckily found a metallic crate behind which to hide. It was Frost’s voice who called for him, screaming of revenge. Bullets were flying and digging in the metal behind which he was hid and in two minutes he lost three of his men. He only had two guns with him and he looked at Jeffrey who has just hung up his phone. He tried to reach up and shoot towards Frost, only managing two bullets and he groaned and fell back as he felt his shoulder being pierced by a bullet. They were three against around 20? 25? He counted and he knew that a few of them fell, but not enough and they were running out of ammunition quick. He knew he had guns lying around but with how they were positioned, there was no way of getting to them. One grenade was thrown and the crate that he used as cover was blown away and he found himself on his stomach. He had to turn on his back and began shooting as far as he could see due to the smoke, crawling back and getting up to find another spot to hide.

            Jeffrey fell and he looked at the only other person who he was with, trying to come up with a way to actually escape. It felt like the whole thing lasted an eternity – he ran out of bullets and cursed to himself. He found a support pole to hide behind and he reached for Jeffrey’s body to get his gun so he could at least have a few more bullets. Another grenade was thrown and this time he lost his vision and he was only able to hear a loud ringing in his ears from the explosion. The room was hazy and then it turned dark and he only muttered “Vi…” before he fell to the ground. He thought he was a goner. He thought it was the last thing he’d ever do and he’d die like a low life thug before a drug transaction. But he opened his eyes and saw brown boots, one of which was getting closer to his face before finally colliding with it. Him and his man were kneeling, behind held up by two of Frost’s gorillas. He looked up at him in anger, spitting out blood and growling at him.

            “The Joker kneeling before me.” He laughed and the Joker tried to lunge at him but he got another kick to the face which almost made him black out again. “And your bitch isn’t here to see it. Oh I wish she was. Could just have her ass on your desk and make you watch and you wouldn’t be able to do anything.”

            The Joker could say nothing but try to lunge at him again, snapping his teeth. He struggled against the men that were holding him and Frost laughed and pointed a gun at him, ready to shoot when glass shattering made him stop.

            **

            There wasn’t anything that could keep her at home at this point. Preparing didn’t actually take so long – it might’ve been the military background - she reminded herself. Gun holsters and extra clips were attached to her body at abnormal speed and she picked up her phone going to her garage, calling in her top security and letting them know the address that they needed to be at.

            Her black Nissan GT-R was always ready for her and she fluidly got in the driver’s seat and pushed the pedal down to the ground. There were no regards for her or anyone else’s safety right now. She avoided traffic by going on the sidewalk at the time, having people jump away from the speeding car. The road to the warehouse was bumpy after she got out of the city and she already started to feel her side hurting a bit. She had no time to think of what she would do if it started bleeding again, the only thing she had on her mind is that she needed to get Joker out of there. The warehouse got into her field of vision but the doors were closed and she had no time to get out and open them. A quick look around and she found an old ramp – she pulled the hand break to get her rear wheels drifting and position the car towards the ramp. With the gas pedal pressed down to the floor, she drove towards it and held herself against the wheel. The car climbed on the ramp and flew through the air, through the large warehouse window and landed on the floor. She pulled the hand break again and the car spun to the side, hitting a few of Frost’s men at the same time. When it stopped, the trap in the roof got open and Vi raised her torso through it, two guns in her hands as she started shooting mercilessly. Her feet were propped on the seats but once she saw the Joker she raised one to the backrest and followed the other one on the hood, standing on her car and shooting bullet after bullet. It took them a while until they realize what happened. The Joker grinned and fought the distracted men off, catching a gun that Vi threw him.

            She took another one that was holstered around her thigh and jumped off of the hood. She was spinning in the air, landing next to her car and opening the door to use as a shield. The Joker managed to join her and she spent one second to kiss him and speak. “I’ll show them why I’m the Queen.” She grinned and got up.

            Fearless was the only way to describe her at that point. Even with bullets being shot and fired her way, she walked towards them, guns blazing. She began running slowly to pick up pace and before she ran out of bullets one of her feet were on the support pole, propelling herself up in the air. Extra clips were thrown upwards, the empty ones falling and she moved the guns in such a way that she reloaded. She used a pole opposite to the one she used first time to propel herself further.

            The Joker was covering for her from behind the door of the car but he stopped and looked back when the large gate to the warehouse fell and around 15 men walked in with shotguns and shields. Guns were beginning to click empty and Vi smirked since she was sure they weren’t hers. Landing right in front of Frost, she flung one leg up, hooking the back of her knee around his neck, lifting herself up so that she was sitting on his shoulders and grabbed his face, snapping his neck to the sides.

            She walked back to her car and got in the driver’s seat, letting her men massacre the ones left. Once the Joker was in the car as well she ripped the sleeve of his shirt off and dabbed it at the bleeding wound. “It’s just a flesh wound, J.” She looked at him and marveled in his proud, metallic grin. She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him, pressing her forehead against his.

            His hands found her waist and he held her for a second. He knew there was something he should say, like expressing gratitude, but nothing came to him. She did nod, though and they both got out once the shooting stopped to check the damage. None of their men were lost. Vi went over to Jeffrey and stroke his cheek, shaking her head. “A brave man…” She looked at her army and bowed her head as they did, keeping a moment of silence for their brother. The Joker kicked Frost’s dead body when she came and wrapped her hands around his arm. “I’m glad you’re safe.” She muttered slowly and pressed her forehead on his shoulder.

            “Should’ve brought you from the beginning.” He admitted and walked with her to the table where the heroin was supposed to be packed and was now just a mess. “I need to postpone the transaction” He looked at her and brought his arm to his shoulder, wincing.

            “Already taken care of. It’s been delivered and the money is on its way to the mansion where you can take it.” She shook her head at him when he was about to say anything. “It was from my stock, we will deal with that later, but first, let’s get you in a warm fuzzy bed, drunk beyond your mind and all tangled up with my naked body?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I did with this one. Also, I've managed to figure out that Joker would send a lot of dick picks.


	6. Chapter 6 – Honorary Discharge

            “They used to call me Princess and not in the good way. I fought hand to hand along with them, had bullets flying over my head, got shot defending them and they didn’t have an ounce of respect.” She hummed, her head nuzzled in his chest and pressing slow kisses on his tattoos and moving up to peck the wound on his shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her naked body, legs tangled up. Her face rested in his neck, taking in his scent. He smelled like gun powder, alcohol and sex and she loved it. His hair was disheveled and his lipstick staining his face and her body wherever he could reach to kiss her. “It never mattered… anything that I did, I still appeared weak to them, unworthy. They would get drunk and put their hands on me and do vile, vile things…” She looked up at him and smiled, leaning to steal a long, warm kiss from his lips. “I spent two years in that horror until I snapped. I was fighting a war that someone else orchestrated for their own wealth and I was fighting it with monsters.”

            The Joker tugged and gripped at her skin as she was telling the story. Hearing about horrors and bad people did not faze him – he was so far from being an angel himself. It did not bother him that Vi went through that either since she was now in his arms. What was interesting to him was how detached she was from everything, talking about it with a smile on her face.

            “I was the best trained.” She sat up and moved to straddle his lap, her hands mapping the muscles under his skin. She leaned in to reach her nightstand, opening the drawer and taking a box, removing her dog-tags from it and placing them in his hand, along with a medal. “Poor Victoria... she was the only one in her platoon who survived the bombing.” She pouted at him, then laughed, arching her back. “I killed them all. Slaughtered them, for each time they took me without my will.” She leaned in to kiss his neck. “It felt good… And I’ve promised myself that I would have everything that I was fighting for. The freedom to do whatever I want, the riches. Topple governments that are unfair and kill the pigs that sent me there.”

            The metallic plates had her name on them, her blood type and her squad number, along with the date that she was discharged. The Joker looked at them and smiled, he was holding the reason for her being how she was. The object that gave him Victoria. With those empty eyes that lit up only at the thought of getting to where she wanted to get. He sat up and placed the chain around his neck, one arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her hips softly, enough to slide inside her again. He moved her hips as he wanted them – slow and steady, with her parted lips breathing on top of his, her hair pushed on her back so he could see her face. The pain that shot through his shoulder as he controlled her body was the least important thing that he could imagine. He reveled in the beauty of her madness, far easier to understand everything she did now. How she carried herself – always pristine, how she planned everything so carefully, how perfectly she aimed and how ruthless she was when it came to something that offended her. He felt lucky to be on her good side now and he intended to keep it that way. One thing he knew for sure, this sociopath was his and he would carry her into oblivion. Her hips began grinding on him by their own, already used to the pace he chose for them. A bit surprised at how slow they went, she couldn’t mind, really – the feeling of him inside of her was always amazing and she couldn’t help believing that he was built for her. Selfishly marking her skin over and over again in places he knew would reward him with delicious sounds of pleasure on her part, his face buried in her neck then her chest, molesting each nipple with bites and kisses and licks. It was so easy for him to turn her in play-dough in his hands, dictating the way she moved and dictating when she should be loud and when he only wanted to hear those wonderful gasps or sighs without having to actually say a word. His muscles jerked and tensed under her touches, her skin shied under his kisses.

            He felt her body like never before. With the sweat glistening over her skin, her knees close around him, her hair tickling his skin, his hands touching him in just the right places it felt like bliss to have her and to be had. His mind was racing at the thought that he could bring feeling into her, excitement and peace and revenge and murder, things she had done for him in a heartbeat, ignoring her own wellbeing. He knew he was hers and it only got confirmed when she drove her car through a window and got out of it, shooting bullet after bullet and killing the man who endangered him. He remembered her snapping his neck with her own hands and he grinned. As fast as she could count to one, she was moved to her back and he was above her, lips tight on hers, tongue inside her mouth. His hips still moved at a slow pace and it was driving her insane to be taken like that instead of his normal brutish ways. Slow and sensual, but still deep and powerful, she gave him moan after moan and he loved it. She was elegant, even on her back and made a mess by the pleasure he provided her. He felt her holding onto him like they were trapped in a never ending demonic tango and he was, at that point, her only lifeline. Her back was arched, breasts staying right in their place, hair spread around her pillows. He felt a pain down his back as her nails raked at his skin and he knew she’d have marked him but he did not mind for one second. It was getting harder and harder to control himself and she let him know that the feeling was mutual when her breath hitched and leg tightened around him. Their passionate kiss stopped when his knee gently propped itself in the mattress and his thrusts gained more momentum.

            He made her feel like she was ephemeral in that moment. She felt like smoke that he was blowing in every direction, she felt like if he did not hold her well enough she will vanish in the air. Her mind was unraveling and her blood boiling and his hands on her body felt secure but maddening. She must’ve called his name a million times per second before she finally became so entranced by everything that she must’ve screamed because his hand was on her mouth to silence her. It was such a slow build that at one point he finally began losing focus and when he reached his climax he squeezed her hip so rough that he was sure there will be a deep bruise forming. And then silence enveloped them with only their heavy breathing audible. Hands still on her as if he would lose her in the sheets, her leg still around him as if he’d fly away somehow she forgot half of her vocabulary and when she wanted to say something she just opened her mouth and closed it, settling to hide herself under him and allowing herself one moment of being vulnerable. He must have felt it because he tensed, but he never fully let go of her for more than the two seconds that it took to pull a sheet over them.

            **

            _“Fuck everything I own stinks”_

_“Have the maid clean it.” Another voice sounded in the interim camp and she winced in her tent. She considered turning off the light and pretending to sleep, but that never actually helped her much. So she continued to clean her gun and riffle and make sure her hunting knife was sharp and the blade not rusty. Sure enough, the door to her tent opened and there was one of her colleagues who grabbed her shoulder and dragged her out but not before she managed to sneak her knife in her pocket._

_“Come on, Princess, you need to clean our underwear. You should like them clean since you’ll be the one sucking us off later.” He laughed and pushed her where the others were. They were eleven, including her. None had the honor and sense of justice they kept praising them for. Just a bunch of maggots gathered from prisons and made to fight in a distant land to make rich people richer._

_“I’m not your fucking maid!” She screamed at him and threw the first punch. When she was grabbed by the shoulders and forced to her knees is when she finally lost all sense of what was holding her sane. Seeing the man in front of her open his zipper was the perfect opportunity – she used her head to hit him straight in the crotch and when he bent over in pain she raised her head again and had his nose broken. The men holding her let go and one of them lunged for her. She blocked the kick and grabbed his leg, holding it on one of her knees and with her elbow hit him straight in the tibia, having it shatter under her blow. She got up and shot a kick of her own, right under his chin that had him flying on his back, spinning on one leg and hitting the other that was nearest to her, buying herself enough time to take out her hunting knife and throw it in the forehead of the first one she hit. When things began getting louder, the others began getting out of their tents. By then, she managed to secure the riffle that was sitting next to them, shooting at three of them. But it was not enough – not bloody enough, they didn’t suffer enough. Even with them coming towards her, she managed to get the knife from the dead body and ran towards the nearest man still standing, sliding on her knees right between his legs and hacking at his member, getting up and grabbing his back to stab him two, three, five times until her hand was caught. She managed to turn and knee the man in his stomach, turning her hand and forcing the knife in his neck, hacking at his jugular before she let him down and looked at the remaining two soldiers._

_Her heart was beating like never before and she felt so alive in that moment. She even smiled at them and she noticed it might’ve been the most terrifying thing in the world. Her face was filled with blood, dripping over her lips and she let out her tongue to lick off a strand. They were standing and looking at her, her knife in her hand, the riffle next to her. She killed eight men and she was unharmed. Her chest was raising up and down noticeably as she was breathing and she took one step, a second and by the third she was running towards them, jumping on the shoulders of one of them and digging the knife in his eyes, and throwing it at the back of the other’s head while she broke his neck._

_She fell along with his lifeless body and looked around at the massacre she created and got up to her feet, wiping at the blood from her face._

_“I’m the motherfucking Queen! I made you all kneel!” She laughed at herself and only stopped when she heard her name being called._

_“Victoria?”_

_“Huh? But you’re all dead…” She looked around and shook her head, getting her riffle and knife and moving back to her tent to pack her backpack._

_“Victoria?”_

_“Shut up…” She whispered to herself, touching her temples and shaking her head, grabbing the keys from one of the cars and throwing her bag in, getting in the driver’s seat and driving away. She must’ve been a few miles away when a row of shells hit the camp and destroyed everything and she laughed even more._

_**_

“Victoria!” he called at her and cupped her cheek, looking at her when she finally opened her eyes.

            She was looking back at the Joker and blinked. It took her a while to notice how hard it was to breathe and how her skin was burning and sweating. Her smile was wide when she looked at him, her hand stroking over his stomach. “Boy, you’ve worked me out tonight, huh?” She giggled to distract his attention. And it worked because he grinned wide and got up and shook his head raising his arms to his side. She whistled, taking in the sight of him naked, leaning on her side and wiggling her eyebrows at him. “What a hunk.” He laughed with her and pulled on his boxers and then his jeans. “Where are you going? It’s 5AM” She asked him with a tilt of her head. “And your shoulder is hurt.”

            He looked at her with a look that spoke mischief. His grin grew wide slowly and his eyes closed, his knee pressed on the mattress and he leaned to run his tongue over her cheek. “I have some things that I have to take care of.” He groaned a bit, pulling back and moving slowly towards the door. “Something that you don’t need to know about.”

            “J, I-..”

            “Shhh…” He placed his finger at her lips and leaned to kiss just over it. “It’s a gift. From me to you~. So I can make sure you’ll never leave.” He ran his finger down her lips, smiling and pulling away. As soon as his shirt was on, he left the room and she smiled, relaxing in the bed.

            --

            The club was almost empty which was perfect for what he wanted. He walked through it and directly into the storage rooms, behind the man that was sitting in the chair, tied up. He placed his hands on his shoulders and rubbed roughly at them, walking in front of him and crouching down. He faced the traitor and tilted his head with a gruesome smile. Millions of dollars couldn’t help change his mind about what he was about to do.

            Still, no matter how immeasurable his anger was, he hid it well through a cool demeanor. Even his men felt their blood freeze when the Joker sat down on the concrete and put his forearms on his knees, staring down at the man in front of him who planned on taking away his Queen.

            “I’m a generous man.” He started to speak, with his voice coarse as if he spent the last week of his life screaming. His head shook rapidly, the bridge of his palms pressed as his temple and trying so hard to keep himself grounded in a moment that he actually wanted to relish forever. He blinked rapidly and looked at the light bars on the tall ceiling to find a spot for him to grab at. “I give… and give… and sure, I might ask a thing in return.” He laughed, putting the bridge of his palms at his temples and breathing, his eyelids shut and eyes moving from side to side under his lids and he tried to focus on the body of the woman he left behind. “But I’ve always been… good… to my friends. Haven’t I?” He asked to no one in particular, but he got a pat on his shoulder from his first mate, which he responded to by placing his hand on his. “So why, I ask?” The Joker got up and his hands went on the knees of the man sitting on the chair, his face so close that he could feel his breathing.

            The man scrunched up his face and tried to look away, but the Joker gripped his chin and forced him to lock eyes. His own were empty and soulless like he was a doll from a different dimension. Skin was shining under the light white like putrid porcelain, acid bleached skin that looked like it was going to crack at any time and a monster would come out of it.

            “Joker, please…” was a weak plea for mercy that came like a leaf battling a tornado. He could even feel tears building up that he desperately tried to hold back. It was not cold but he was shivering and it was safe enough to believe that wherever the Joker stepped things froze.

            “Joker, please…” he mocked in a deeper voice. “Pleaaase Joker forgive me!” He laughed at him and got up, letting himself fall towards the table next to him and getting a pair of bush clippers that he placed at the man’s ring finger. “It’s not like it seems, Joker!” He pressed on the clippers and had the man’s finger removed from his body, grinning at his scream. “Is that it? That’s the speech, right?” He asked and groaned, rotating his neck and rubbing at his nape before taking the clippers and removing another finger, getting another scream and another stream of pointless apologies that only managed to make the Joker angrier.

            “It’s true! Please hear me out!” His voice was barely understandable through the grunts of pain and it did not serve to reach the Joker’s mercy at all. Hence why he grinned and looked at him, the clippers raising and resting on his shoulder.

            “I don’t feel like hearing anybody out today. It’s not on my schedule.”

            The look of pure horror that came on his face when the Joker took the clippers and brought them to his neck was worthy of a Guinness World Record. The metal clamped against his jugular and hacked at the flesh until it broke, almost separating his head from his neck. An axe came next to cut through the bone and he only stopped when he could see the head rolling on the floor like a bowling ball. He wiped his face on his sleeve from the blood that splattered everywhere and groaned annoyed – how there he bled – and gave another kick to the body that was sprawled on the floor.

            “Take care of this.” He grumbled and dropped the axe removing his shirt and getting a clean one that his bodyguard gave to him.

            **

            There was a knock on her office door in the early morning and she sighed when she had to get up from her comfortable seat and book and had to go open. She smiled at the man that held a package and received if.

            “From Mister J, Queen.” He handed her the package and walked away, leaving her with the large, pretty heavy box. She placed it on her desk and took the note that read “Don’t ever think of leaving me. J” and she gave a smile, shaking her head as she pulled at the ribbons. As soon as she took the lid off, her heart faltered. Her face froze and eyes widened. It took her a minute to be able to breathe again, and it was more of a heavy pant than anything, trying to get air through her lungs at what she was looking at.  

            The head of her dearest driver, Andrew, hacked off his body and staring at her through dead eyes with a look of horror. She put her hand at her mouth and dropped to her knees, screaming through her fingers. Two men entered the office and one of them lifted her up, the other looking in the box and cursing loudly. She was kicking and screaming. “I’m going to kill him! He’ll die! I’ll see every bone and muscle separated from his Fucking body! Fucking JOKER!”.

            “Queen, please! Holy shit, Vi, please…” One man tried to calm her down, having his arms blocking hers and around her torso.

            “I will murder him in front of his men!”

            “Shit, Vi…” The other tried to catch her legs. “Oh fuck… Miss Vi!”

            “He killed Andrew! He fucking killed Andrew!” She screamed again, eventually stopping her kicks and struggling, breaking down in tears. “Not Andrew…” She leaned in the chest of the man that was holding her, the other taking the head and removing it from the room.

            “I’ll kill him…” she said weakly…


	7. Chapter 7 – Of enemies and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will explain a liitle bit the dynamic in which this whole thin will go? At least the last paragraph? No?

_If there ever was a perfect time in which the car she drove could have broken down, this is definitely not it. Perhaps not even three miles away from the site in which she killed her whole unit and then a shell exploded on it, the engine started complaining and then decided not to function all together. She got out of it and screamed in anger when the radiator let out only hot steam and kicked the wheel. Supplies were scarce – she only had a bit of water with her and her back-pack, maybe some cans of food. In her rage induced blindness she forgot to pack accordingly – in reality it only did her good since the place was blasted anyway – but she was counting on getting to another camp or close to a village to resupply either way._

_With nothing else to do, she just sat next to the car and broke down. She was alone and she could allow herself a moment to be vulnerable and let her mind settle on what was done to her and what she did. If she was still alive, she could think about the present situation later – she didn’t actually think she’d even care. She must’ve spent hours like that, in a trance like state, because when she actually realized that she needs to think about what to do next there was a man crouching next to her._

_“Hey… hey, are you ok?” he asked and pat her on the knee. Her immediate reaction was to jump at his throat, but she stopped mid lunge and fell in his chest._

_“I killed them… I killed them all...” she whispered again and again and the man frowned and looked towards his companions in the car asking them to bring a blanket._

_Victoria was taken to their camp, wrapped up in a warm blanket and was given food and water. She was staring blankly and her hand was ready to move to her knife if anyone would’ve made a wrong move – it was the only thing she was capable of thinking. They left her alone mostly and only when she was staying in the same place, not drinking, not eating for a worrying amount of time did the man that initially found her sit next to her._

_“I’m Andrew.” He said. “Are you ok? Your camp was blown up…” he asked her in a calm voice. She looked at him finally and shook her head - hugging her knees.  What a sight she must’ve been. Still covered in their blood with sand sticking to the sticky substance – she felt like a swamp monster and she laughed._

_“Thank you, Andrew.” She managed to look at him, smiling to herself when her mind finally wrapped around the idea that she was free of her violators and had nothing else to fear. Not even considering that she was surrounded by other men. “I’m crazy…” she thought to herself and she shook her head. It was easier to process once she’s admitted it to herself. “They were monsters, you know?” She looked at him. “They were vile men, collected from prisons and the generals shoved me with them. I was innocent – I was supposed to fight along with them and I was just an innocent girl with high hopes that wanted to fight for a better world.” She turned to him and wiped at her face, collecting some of the bloody mud from her forehead. “I was raped more than I can remember in two years.” She began telling him without any fear that he would report her. “I think I lost my mind… because I’ve killed them all.”_

_Andrew listened without an emotion visible on his face. He listened to it all. The things they did and how they all met their end at her hands. And she listened to her when she told him that right now she wanted to go back to the country that sent her there and revel in the freedom to do whatever she wanted. To raise herself an army and fight against whoever gets in her way. And when she stopped talking it was already morning and the sun began to shine again on the desert sand._

_“No one else needs to know about this, Vi.” He spoke. “You’ve survived the bombing because you were out scouting. They will discharge you and you can do whatever you want back home. As long as you promise I’ll be there along with it.”_

_**_

He was the man who saved her life on more than one occasion and the most loyal of them all. As she grew stronger, he got closer and closer to her. Eleven years down the road and he was always her top man and now she was staying at his funeral with a coffin with only his head in it, buried behind her mansion. She looked at his wife crying with his baby daughter in her hands losing the pillar that they had in life, their protector and best friend. She looked at Ivan, the man that was with her and whispered something in his ear, nodding at him when he moved and went to Andrew’s wife, offering a consoling hug. The funeral was beautiful and Maria, Andrew’s wife placed the first piece of dirt on the coffin once it was lowered.

Since he was discharged on a disciplinary action, he did not get the military funeral that he deserved. But Vi was about to offer Andrew everything and more and all of the men Vi had walked out of the mansion, guns up and shooting in the air while Vi took a black flag with a golden crown on it and placed it over his grave. Every one of them paid their regards and Vi went next to Maria, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I am so sorry…” She spoke softly and Maria nodded at her.

“I should hate you.” She smiled, shaking her head. “But I know I wasn’t your fault… You did what you thought was right and Andrew was happy working for you. I am grateful for all your financial help and for the funeral.”

Vi shook her head and wrapped her arms around Maria and the child. “There is a house in London in your name and Violette has a full scholarship to Oxford and Cambridge and if she wants to do anything else, I can make it happen for you.” She nodded with a smile, taking the child in her arms and kissing her forehead. “I’ll make you a rockstar if you want to, cutie.” She giggled, handing her back to her mother. “There’s a private plane waiting for you. I urge you to go as fast as possible.”     

Maria nodded and left along with her child, leaving Vi alone, standing by the grave.

“Along until the end, Andrew…” She smiled and crouched down, running her hand over the flag and smiling gently. “I will kill everyone that hurt the Duke.” She did not allow herself to cry this time and just sat along with his buried persona, looking at the flag that she built up just because he was there to support her. He picked her up from the ground when she hit rock bottom and gave her the makeshift wings to fly away and she helped him rise along with her. She gave him his complete freedom once she found a loophole to send him away to be safe and live the life that she knew he dreamed off.

            She felt no anger, no contempt and no hatred at that moment. As numb as she usually was right now she felt just sad and she told herself that it was ok. She lost a friend, someone that she trusted blindly at the beginning and it paid off. Sadness was ok to feel in this moment, at least until she managed to get up from there, when she would only allow herself the pursuit of revenge. She knew that she wanted to grieve for Andrew. He deserved it and her whole attention for a moment. She could grieve for now, she could sit down in the grass and look at a grave that was dug too soon, remembering the times when he walked besides her through bullets, the first expensive wine they had after their first successful heist. She smiled when she remembered how he met Maria at a stripper club they robbed some nine years ago. Maria fell in love with him at the first. “Go get some clothes on, lady, we’re not here to hurt you.” He got his life together and was the only one who had a chance of escaping everything and there he was. Dead. Gone. Because a she let a mad-man control her.

            She got up and sniffed, wiping at her dry eyes and shook her head, turning to go back towards her house and think about what she will do next when she saw him. Green hair, black suit, he was walking towards her like nothing happened. With confidence, covering the distance quickly and he only faltered for a bit when she pulled out the gun. He stopped for what was just a bit more than a second when he saw the weapon and he tilted his head when she asked in a weak voice “Why him? Why kill him?” He started walking again towards her, his confidence never faltering and stopped when her gun was pressing in his chest. His arms were raised to the sides, his own weapons dropped, cool, calm eyes looking at her maddened ones. Her breath got deeper, heavier by the second. And he did not move at all, as if expecting his demise but she just couldn’t pull the damn trigger. It was as if she didn’t want to believe he did it, even though she was certain of it. It was as if she hoped this was just a sick joke the universe was pulling at her. His eyes were demonesque in the way they started in hers as if they held all the knowledge of the universe in them. It must’ve been a while since they were standing like that because her breathing got so heavy she was feeling light-headed. She felt his hand on hers, tugging the gun down and slowly she dropped it, his arms went around her and she stayed like that in his arms, trying to catch her breath. But it served to no purpose since she stopped breathing again when she heard him. Softly whispering in her ear as he was holding her: “I’m sorry for your loss.”

            It was then when the world began to crumble around them and the earth began spinning at an unbelievable speed – and in the same second all hourglass stopped, grains of sand in midair. Her body was shivering and the only thing that kept her from imploding then and there was the security of a madman’s arms around her. She stayed with him even though he killed her best friend. She stayed with him there, hugged and consoled by him because he did it so she would not leave him. The same fear she ever had – that he was ephemeral and eventually he’d turn to smoke and she would not be able to grasp him again was shared by him, a green haired monster that was there for her and her alone.

            How could she had let herself in that situation. The Joker was supposed to be dead as soon as she laid her eyes on him, but she couldn’t do it and even worse, she was seeking his embrace even further. Finally getting the courage to move her arms around him as well and finally allowing herself to cry, to sob, she closed her eyes and gave Andrew the goodbye he earned. She was a mess, feeling alone and vulnerable without her best friend. Feeling like her world has collapsed and she was hugging his murderer, crying in the crook of his neck while he was consoling her, stroking her back, soothing her sobbing form.

            “I didn’t kill him.” He finally spoke. “But I will mangle whoever hurt him and made you cry.” He whispered and she finally looked at him, wiping the make-up from her eyes and nodding at him. She saw the vortex that he mentioned, the one that was drawing closer to her. The chaos that put him in the madhouse and that got him in strength jackets was slowly, slowly puzzling itself together around the epicenter and building a strong foundation, a strong wall. A white wall… with padding on it. And a door. A metallic door that was locked and padded. And a person was inside, screaming at the top of their lungs, crying loudly and throwing themselves against the walls, banging at the small window to the padded door. A person locked in a strength jacket, wanting desperately to escape.

            He kissed her. And the grief stopped. The anger went away. The screaming stopped. And she realized that she was perfectly content in his arms, perfectly content with doing everything for him, never wanting to ever leave his arms because until he arrived in her life she almost forgot that between the two of them, the crazier one… the one in he psychiatric cell... was her.


	8. Dreamscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the huge delay but I have had the worse writer's block. I wrote the Mystic Messenger Series and I really don't like it, but I needed to just put words on paper.  
> Finally! Here is chapter 8.   
> Is anyone still here?  
> anyone?  
> ....

Chapter 8 – Dreamscape  
Vi couldn’t even begin to describe how grateful she was that the Joker picked up the slack for her as well. She sat on his bed and looked at the wall, arms around her knees. She breathed in and closed her eyes, nostrils invaded by the smell of his cigar between his lips. He was sitting at his desk, back towards her, smoking and looking over some of her notes and adding his own. He was elegant like a pianist, an old style gangster sans fedora.  
She spent the last week at his penthouse, still trying to manage her grief. She saw many of her men die along the way and she felt sad for all of them, but never in her life had she pictured the loss of someone who was like a brother to her. Nor had she imagined that she could even get to the point of grief that she would be useless to all surrounding her. And it was crazy the way things were going. She could barely consider moving forward – what was the point of it? She already had everything she wanted to fight for: money, power, freedom. Yes people were still on her trail but she was so good at evading them it was never a real threat. Were they? Was he? The Bat... was it worth it all? The man who saved her and gave her purpose was now dead. Her best friend was dead.  
Everything became blurry as she kept looking at him and she had to wipe her eyes eventually. They were stinging, dry from keeping them open for such a long time. There was no clock on the wall, but it was dark outside and Vi clearly remembered it was bright and sunny when the Joker left the bed in favour of his desk.  
“Things are getting out of hand” she managed to whisper in a weak voice but enough to catch the mad man’s attention. He turned and looked at her with his almost done cigar between his silver teeth, shirt opened and arms on the armrests of his executive chair. “I think I’m losing my mind” She kept going, closing her eyes and resting them on her knees.  
The bed dipped next to her and there was an arm wrapped around her shoulders. It will never cease to amaze her how comforting he could be when he wanted to and how much more grounded he has become since the first time she saw him. She moved her forehead from her knees to his shoulder and breathed in the scent of tobacco, musk and alcohol. “Don’t worry, sweets. We’ll take care of everything. Punish everyone.” He kissed the top of her head and it gave her a sense of safety as insane as it sounded. When it came to their relationship she had no way of describing it. If it was love, she wouldn’t have known but she felt at ease with him next to her and the thought that he might’ve been the one to betrayed her hurt her so deeply. He promised her he didn’t, but she couldn’t believe him – not an iota. And she would see him dead for that, but for now he was way more useful to her. He kept her from collapsing since her pillar was no longer there. He gave her a sense of peace and when she went overboard, he fucked her back to normal. She needed time to find her footing again and he was a distraction from everything that made her spiral out of control. She fell asleep like that, in his arms, thinking about Andrew’s death, thinking about how she’ll have his green head on a spike. Smiling against his skin when she will use him as she wanted to kill her enemies and then have the most gruesome revenge. Or at least that was what she was saying to herself to convince herself she did not live in with Stockholm syndrome.  
The Joker laid down with her and held her gently, relishing in her breathing against his skin. He laughed to himself – back in Arkham, they tried to put him on all kinds of pills and therapy and who knew all it took to calm him down was the steady hart beating of a woman that was never afraid of him, not even when he raised his hand to hit her. And he remembered that episode clearly. It was before she got shot, she entered his club cocky and confident as she always was. He was enjoying biting the asscheek of a stripper when she came and pulled her off of him and sending her away. He snapped and was so angry he got up and struck her over her face and all she said in return was: “Are you done?” then sat next to him, squeezed his crotch painfully as payback and they went about their business. He swore to make everyone that ever hurt her pay dearly and that’s what he was doing. Before Andrew died, he planned on showing her the dead body of the one who betrayed them, stole from them and sold them out to the police and the Bat. And now he knew he wasn’t the only one and they were a bunch of their men who were involved. One of which knew about his plan to kill the traitor and arranged Andrew’s death to put her against him. Luckily, she believed him when he swore it was not him and stayed by his side, only confirming to him that they were unstoppable. He adored Harley for reasons beyond his imagining. Or obsessed over her more likely – losing her was like losing a trophy that he worked hard to win. But Vi he was sure he loved and it was frightening to him what might happen if he ever lost her. She was the best medicine he had, the wall against which he leaned on with no fear of falling. As much as he hated that she was in pain, this last week was bliss for him. He worked all day and during the night he returned to her warm embrace, her warm body, her clinging to him for dear life when she was on the brink of orgasm, her sleeping in his arms and not letting go of him, her giving him a soft pout when he got up and moved back to the desk or to a mission. She refused to leave the bed and he promised her he’d give her as much time as she needed to recover. He could never understand her grieving. He couldn’t understand why she felt so much pain and he couldn’t understand why his heart was in knots when he saw her like that but he relished in the thought that she clung to him and let him see her in a most vulnerable state. He remembered when he used to snort cocaine off of Harley’s stomach and remembered how energized he felt after. How he could work again tenfold, rob, threaten and kill without tire. And it was the same as she was making him feel. There was a high he was riding after each time he woke up next to her and he craved more and more each day.  
When the morning came and he kissed her awake to say goodbye for the day, she refused to let him go. Having made up her mind during the night, she would have him kneel in front of her, succumb to her every will and beg her to kill him. Her arm was still around him and he gave a faint chuckle, explaining that he wanted to look over things at the club, but she would have none of that. Instead she got up and walked to the door of his bedroom, locking it before looking at him. He had to smile at her, leaning against the headboard of the bed and raising both his arms, motioning her to him.  
“Come on, Sweets…” He laughed softly, speaking in a husky voice when she climbed on him and latched her lips to his neck, shamelessly putting her own mark on him. But instead of attacking his body further, she simply sat on his lap with her knees high to her chest and leaned her head in the crook of his neck.  
“One week, J.” She spoke in the softest voice. “I’ll have everything in one week. We’ll kill the Bat, the commissioner and all his loyal men.”  
“Mhhhh hearing you talk about murder like that” he growled with his lips against the top of her head, hands gripping tighter at her hips.  
“And whoever killed Andrew…” She growled at him as well, sliding her hand down his shoulder and over his arm, then across the bed towards the nightstand to take the knife he had in his discarded holster. With the blade out, she ran it across the same path she took before, over his arm and neck, giggling. “I’ll have their head~”.  
It was a thrill he felt in his veins when the cold blade touched his skin and looking in her eyes made him lick his lips in agitation. He swallowed air when the knife was at his neck and grinned his silver grin, breaking into a laugh. With a swift move, he grabbed her wrist and pinned her on the blanket under him. The knife was now in his hands and he made sure to stab at the right place – catching her nightgown and pinning her in the spot. She gasped at the move, waiting to feel the steel pierce her skin but it never came. Instead, she felt the metal against her shoulder and she tried to get up, but her clothing was pinned to the mattress. Vi closed her mouth and looked at him, eyes focused on his as if to challenge him to do it. To take her life as well as his and betray her one final time. But the blow never came. What came instead was a kiss to her neck that did not gain any reaction from her. A grip to her hip that left her cold. And a confused face of a turned on Joker that made her look away and to the wall.  
But he would not stop and he would take what was rightfully his, as he saw it. He gripped her jaw and kept her face looking away and he positioned himself between her legs, moving her underwear to the side. He did nothing more than just take himself out and thrust in hard and heavy, making no move to console her, touch her, caress her or kiss her as he usually did. He thrusted dryly, grunting each time he was completely sheathed and after a few minutes that were agonizing for her, he released inside her. Got up, wiped the sweat off his brow and got dressed. The next minute he was out of the door, leaving the knife stabbed through her gown.  
She hadn’t moved. For a minute, five, ten, half an hour. Merely staring at the chair he was sitting in before and wondering if it wasn’t a better idea to just end him there. But then again, he wouldn’t know the suffering she did. The betrayal she felt when she saw the empty eyes looking at her from a cardboard box, not the fear and paralysis that she felt when she realized she lost the first person she ever cared about. It had to be slow and painful, as painful as it was for her. She finally allowed herself to close her eyes. Not bothering to remove the knife that was holding her down, not bothering to change herself from the filth she felt, she breathed in the scent that was embed in the room and breathed it out in a shaky exhale.  
When she opened her eyes, she was not there anymore. She wasn’t anywhere familiar, but there was a green haired monster in front of her. Laughing, walking away from her in a narrow and bleak corridor. She followed him. Looking down, she realized she was in her wine colored lingerie that she wore the first time she fucked him. Barefoot, she kept walking on the cold tile and followed the man through what turned into a labyrinth. It felt unbearable. Like the air was not breathable, the weather humid and warm, but at the same time she felt her skin freezing. All she could hear was the maniacal laughter coming from the Jester and she was running behind, only his shadow now visible.  
“J…” she called after him, but he didn’t stop. She kept running and running, faster now and she finally reached him in a circular room. He had his back to her and both of his hands brought in front, she assumed on his cane. He was wearing the same clothes he did when they first met and she looked around to figure out what more she can see. The humidity in the air quickly turned to rain and two gunshots could be heard which startled her. She had no weapon on her and she looked around after something to hide behind but nothing was there. She looked back at the Joker who was cracking his neck from side to side, staring at the video she showed him. She recognized the scene, she saw Andrew in the background and she ran to him, through him. “No.. Duke…” She bit her lip and fell to her knees, looking at her hands. The rain was filling her palms and slowly stained them red as the droplets turned to blood. She breathed in heavily, her skin now fully red and she looked up, seeing Andrew’s head and the blood dripping from it. She screamed as loud as she could and backed down, falling on her behind and dragging herself away, but the rain was still blood. Her back hit something and she startled, getting up, but she was embraced by the Joker who was completely dry and clean.  
“Queen… queenie, queeenie Vi.” He whispered in her ear in his aggravated accent, but he kept her safe and she was suddenly back in their bed, tangled in his body and moaning his name over and over again as he penetrated her. His hands gripping at her skin and bringing her body closer to his. He was calling her name and she was screaming his, raking her nails on his back and digging her fingers in his skin. She took a deep breath in and her heart began to beat faster and faster when he dissipated from her grip and she was left alone. Pulling the sheets over herself, she got off the bed and walked in the room, trying to look for him. His laugh was still audible, but what drew her attention was the paperwork on his desk.  
Blueprints of the club she already knew by heart and blueprints of the backroom where they kept the supplies underneath, where he mostly did all the dirty work. “That’s where he must have killed Andrew” she thought and frowned, looking even more in the paperwork. Contracts, deposits, accounting, a doodle that made her laugh and finally something that made her snap out of her dream.  
“It wasn’t him…” She whispered and got up, her nightgown ripping apart from the knife that still held it impaled. She stood up in a rush and went straight to his desk, pushing the blueprints out of the way. Much like in her dream, she found countless reports and balance sheets, she finally found what she was looking for. The plan for the last drug transport and the log that came along with it. She saw where some of the merchandise was lost and who was in charge and Joker’s scribbles next to the names. A log of phone numbers that he called and got information and she bit her lip, looking at the ceiling. She vaguely remembered catching a conversation while she was almost asleep that she blamed on dreaming and… ok, fine, she’ll admit it, Stockholm Syndrome.  
_____________  
“So you only got the 50 instead of 55? Interesting… Well I thank ya for your collaboration. I’ll make sure you get the rest.” He smirked and hung up the phone before dialing another number.  
“It was them. Like we suspected. They’ve been robbing me for years and now even more so.” He groaned and looked towards the bed. “Take them to the club, buy them a drink. I’ll get them done for.” He chuckled then and hung up, and dialed another number yet again.  
“Duke. It’s J. I know that Vi would want you to know this. We found out who was dilapidating us. Call me when you can”  
_____________  
It was the night before she got the head. She remembered J leaving the room and she remembered seeing the head again in the box. Andrew did not answer when J called. He left a voicemail. J was with her pretty much every night before then and the head did not seem that fresh. Certainly did not smell that fresh. Andrew did not answer… because he was already dead.  
The Joker… was innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> I-... have not written in a while. And this is what I came up lately. I appreciate any and all feedback!


End file.
